


How Bad Do You Want It?

by TheOutCastAyh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Zayn, Brace yourself, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Famous Liam, Famous Zayn, Fluff and Smut, Harry's flexible and Louis' fiancee, Liam's a closetted UFC fighter and he's fighting for the championship, Liam-centric, Louis' Liam's trainer, M/M, Niall's Zayn's Trainer, Oral Sex, Payne Train, Smut, Top Liam, UFC fighter Liam, UFC fighter Zayn, Zayn's running for the championship as well and is Liam's runner up, bradford bad boy, im sorry mom, im such a bad person, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 35,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOutCastAyh/pseuds/TheOutCastAyh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Liam Payne, aka Payne Train, has been running for Welterweight Championship since his UFC fighting career started. Known through all of England, he's taken a US Tour to find his place for the Championship. His opposing opponent known as the Bradford Bad Boy, Zayn Malik of the same welterweight class - fights him to get to that championship title. Will The Payne Train allow this slip up from The Bradford Bad Boy? Or Will Bradford Bad Boy steal the title from right under his nose?"</p><p>Liam and Zayn fight for the championship title in the conning place of the USA. Zayn's quest is to ruin Liam's "straight" reputation and start a fight before they even enter the cages. Liam's quest is to force Zayn out of the closet management has put him in, and win the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, first off, I am so sorry mom. I don't deserve to be looked down upon, it's one thing to read this sort of stuff then to write it. Okay? It's different kind of hard. I'm an fluffy and nice, and kind, and this just isn't me. Okay? It's a new type of writing, and I just wanted to try it out. Besides, I've Taken a liking to the new hobby of UFC fighting and wanted to give it a try. Please regard my lack of - explicit content. I'm extremely awkward and - unsociable. XD Anyways, this is, I think, my fourth work, and I hope I'm improving little but little along the way. Hope you enjoy, and learn a few new things about UFC fighting. I know I did. :) Enjoy! -A

There was blood and sweat in Liam's vision as he landed a shin kick to his opponent. The match had been going for two rounds now - he couldn't stand another minute in the ring with the bastard. Louis yelled louder and louder from outside the ring, his heart pounding in his ears - he focused on the task at hand.

 

 _Nick Grimshaw_ \- age 30. Weighing 74 kilograms, at 5'11 tall. Welterweight runner for the last three years. Spent his life kicking boxes and tiny fights in his home town of Liverpool. Good in Muay Thai and street fighting. He's no good to Liam.

 

Nick gave a striking punch and Liam beat him to it, he grabbed his arm and shoved his hip into Nick's groin. He pulled with his remaining strength and threw Nick over his shoulder. Nick hit with a grunt, blood that Liam kicked out of his throat earlier finally blasting out. Liam flopped down and pulled Nick's arm in an arm bar. Nick yelled out - a minute on the clock.

 

_Tap out! Tap out ! Tap out!_

 

Liam kept the struggling Nick's arm in his grasp as he felt Nick's dull nails dig into his calf.

 

He was playing dirty.

 

Liam turned Nick's wrist more and he yelped out again. Thirty seconds. _Tap out._

 

_15\. 14. 14. 12. 11. 10. 9. 8. 7._

 

Liam turned his arm harder to make sure that Nick would feel the pain for not tapping out yet.

 

_6\. 5. 4. 3. 2._

 

Nick slammed his hand against the ground and the bell went off. He _didn't_ tap out.

 

Liam let go, standing up slowly as well as Nick.

 

"Grimmy hasn't tapped out. Did you see that arm bar? That must've been quite painful. He has yet to give submission to Payne Train - that stands Payne Train at winning two matches and Grimmy is at a losing streak. I don't know about you - but I think Grimmy's going to lose his welter weight title." Said the announcer.

"Something tells me he already did. He doesn't look so good." State the other as the small UFC cage audience watched Nick helplessly wipe at the blood from his nose.

Liam leaned his back against the fence as the corner men came in, Liam's manager and advising best mate taking the mouth guard out of his mouth. "You alright?" Louis said, smacking Liam's dazes face, "You good?"

Liam nodded violently.

"You got this. He's already beaten down. Just grapple him down for the round. Good work on the lock." He patted Liam's shoulder as the corner men dabbed at his bleeding lip.

"Uh oh. It looks like Grimmy's corner men are calling attention." The announcer called.

 

Every one looked to the two, Grimmy yelling at his corner men and the referee who joined them. The corner men yelled to the referee and he turned to the them team - he waved his hands, and shook his head.

 

"A technical decision has been made! Grimmy forfeits the next match due to critical injury!" The announcer boasted, "Payne train wins the match!"

 

The stadium roared and Louis raised Liam's arms, yelling and laughing in joy. Liam lifted his other arm, shouting to the crowd and invisible faces he'd never get to see up close. Flashes and shutter sounds sounded as Louis shook hands with Grimmy's corner men and nodded to Grimmy who in good game nodded back. Going back to Liam, he raised his arms again and laughed in celebration. The camera's didn't stop flashing.

 

> > > >

 

The shutters sounds as he stepped out of his SUV, camera men snapping photos of him and Louis in front of _MODE_ night club. Louis clapped his hand on Liam's shoulder, "Dude! That was sick!" He yelled, still filled with adrenaline from the hour before. He forcefully, with out knowledge of his own strength of course, patted Liam's back, "We're celebrating!" He raised his arms as they passed the line of the club, in courtesy of being VIP, "Here at the finest club in London/." Louis winked to a few girls just to hear them wail and fan their faces.

Liam smirked, "Rules?" Liam nodded to the bouncer, shaking his hand before going in.

Louis leaned in as they climbed the steps, "Just don't get caught balls deep in a twink." He smirked and the club doors opened, blasting music pounding against their chests.

It wasn't long before they were crowded in a booth with friends and expensive champagne pouring over them. Louis poured them drinks and raised his glass- "I'd like to give a toast!" He screamed over the music to every one, "To my boy Leeyum!"

Every one hooted and hollered as they drank back their cups. Liam downed his drink and his eyes wandered from the lively scene in front of him, to the electric lights and dance club in the far back. In the mix of cheering and congratulating Liam, Louis yelled out "Let's do this!" And all hell broke.

 

The dance floor was crowded as several entwined bodies welcomed them. From singles to couples and even people who were the to cheat on their husbands and fiancée's for a quick f*ck. Liam closed his eyes drawn to the haze of booze and drinks and dirty people grinding on each other. Louis was by his side, an unlucky fooled girl surrounding him. The thing was - Louis was gay. Engaged as well. He just got a good laugh and found it fun to mess with people's heads.

 

Liam's "girlfriend" was locked in his embrace as they danced to the beat. She was more a friend than anything, for a publicity thing - they were "together". They'd be seen at clubs together, shopping together, having dinner together, and most definitely sharing the most intimate hugs and 'kisses". She was beautiful, for the many times he'd told her when she'd changed and complained about things on her body. She was a great source of companionship and a laugh - but she wasn't for him.

 

He tapped her hip, "I'm going to get another drink." He said in her ear and she nodded as she gravitated towards Louis who gave her a warm embrace regardless of the girl in front of him grinding back on him.

 

Snaking through the crowd and showing up to the bar, he ordered a cup of Hennessy and it came his way. Looking along the bar his eyes latched onto a fair pair of watching ones. The songs changed to a faster one he'd recognized - Jacob Plant's _Drop That_. He eyed the blue eyed stranger and smirked. If anyone was going to give him a good night - he definitely didn't mind being with some one.

 

Considering he'd been in match after match for a good two weeks already, he decided to give himself some thing say congrats and nothing was better than that than a blowie. He winked to the blue eyes and without warning, started for the crowd. They'd follow if they really wanted him - and followed they didn't. He went deeper into the crowd and looked behind him to the following tease, he instantly attached himself to some one's back side. It's not like they'd mind. Every one's drunk in this club.

 

When the bass dropped, every one hollered and the stranger was plastered to Liam. His wet lips running over Liam's neck, and Liam felt the rush of adrenaline run down his spine and to his dick. His hands found the slim hips of the stranger and guided them to dance more firmly around each other. It was more of a hopeless grind then the blue eyed stranger's semi hard rubbed against Liam's hip. The drinks running through Liam's system like a new type of venom, his hands found the firm lines of his trousers and he smirked when he could hear the breathy gasp from the lad.

 

The bass dropped again and they were swooping across the dance floor. Liam's back slammed against one of the further, darker walls. As the stranger's lips worked on sucking a dark love bite on Liam's pulse, his hands were quick at undoing Liam's belt and button. He was quick to move when Liam's c*ck sprung free, and engulfed in wet hotness. Liam's head thrown back against the wall as they bobbed their head up and down torturously slowly.

 

See, the thing is - Liam was gay. The only one's who knew were Louis, of course because why wouldn't he know, Sophia - because they were close and that's why they were such close friends and nothing but that, Liam's mom who'd given him support through its first confusing stages, and practically no one else. To them he was just a normal guy who fought in the UFC running for championship. Nothing more, nothing less. Louis had told him several times, _Don't ask, Don't tell_. That's how it works. He was restricted to many things.

 

He wasn't allowed to have a partner, which would ruin his winning reputation and the fact that he rolled around and on grown men in nothing but sporting shorts until one wins or one was on top. Many people were homophobic in the business, it was looked down upon and that's why Louis was a good firend for advising him to kill it back. Liam could sneak around a bit, have a quicky there, and be back in bed before any one would know he was gone. Louis gave him that, and covered up any articles with details lying saying he wasn't with a guy or wasn't on a date with one or wasn't found snogging another by simply stating Liam was with him in the gym training.

 

It's true Liam did train a lot, Louis encouraged it and gave him good deeds and gave him the okay when Liam could sneak off and pleasure himself without care of some one finding out. Louis was gay as well and rumors first rose to a big thing when it did and he was spotted around Liam, but it all subsided when Liam was winning up the fighting pyramid and every one shut up on it. He could walk around with his partner, Liam didn't have one but couldn't see seen with one. That's why he had Sophia, to even out the "heterosexuality", to make him seem "normal". Here, in this club - he didn't care for his "heterosexuality", or didn't care if he got caught with his dick balls deep in a guy's throat. Didn't care if he bucked his hips by accident and shot down his throat with out warning. It's not like he pulled off either.

 

No one had to know. Not a single soul.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had one missed call from his adviser and text messages from his "friends" he was with the night before. Scrolling through his phone as he listened to Louis speak with Harry silently in the corner, he stared at the online news articles. Speaking of his win against Grimshaw and how Grimmy tapped out, he smiled and pulled up the voicemail from his adviser.

"Wake up you wanker!" Louis kicked the corner of the bed. "Get up."

Liam groaned with a pounding head ache. "Leave-," he winced moving his head, "me alone." He put the pillow over his head.

"Come on. We've got to go." He yanked the blanket off the bed to showcase Liam's bare arse.

"Where?" Liam groaned, shoving his head deeper in the pillows.

"You've got to hit the gym in ten minutes then at five you're getting on a plane for your US tour." He slipped off his Champion sandal and picked it up. "Rise and shine Payne Train," he lifted his weapon ready hand, "There's a whole country awaiting your arrival!" Without warning, he swung down with his slipper in hand and smacked a red shoe mark on Liam's left arse cheek.

Liam yelped out in pain, the quick sound of his arse being slapped echoing through his bedroom, and Louis walked out with a laugh. "You -," he hissed feeling the shoe leave his skin burning, "bastard!" He hissed out reaching for the blanket on the floor.

"Don't make me say it again!" Louis slammed the door behind him and Liam groaned in frustration and his head ache only growing as he curled up in the blankets. He didn't want to leave his bed, he did not.

 

> > > >

 

Liam held the door open as Louis carried in their equipment and nodded to the front desk person, Mark. "How're you doing today Mark?" Louis smirked.

"Better and better." He nodded to Liam.

Not long ago, Mark got into a car accident and even though the hospital declined him to walk he still went to work every day, operate his car, and still doing a little heavy work out here and there.

"Sounds good." Louis walked passed the door.

"You're partner's here." Mark called out.

"Noted!" He yelled back as they followed each other into the rooms.

Mark was the best guy you could ever meet. Fun and sporty, could take you down with one punch though. He's protective and definitely rooting for Louis and his engagement. Quite a joker too.

Louis' smile grew when he could see his soon to be husband in the corner, just behind the ring. He held out Liam's duffel bag to him and silently padded towards him while Liam shook his head with a smile and began to get ready.

 

Louis' husband was Harry Styles. He wasn't known much but every once in a while he opted to sign up for local yoga classes, was good at it too. He was balanced steady on his hands doing a hand stand, he didn't lean either way as he did. Louis walked up behind him, gripping his hips and letting Harry's leg weight lean on him.

 

"Hey baby." Louis cooed, and kissed the back of Harry's legging coated thigh.

"Lou." Harry perfectly purred, and his legs opened as he hung them on Louis' shoulders. Completely trusting his strength, he hung from Louis' shoulder and slowly coiled up like a snake would. Louis placed a dozen kisses on the inside of his thighs before having Harry practically sitting on his chest, his hands firmly holding Harry up. "You're early." He leaned down and kissed Louis.

Liam just shook his head watching the two.

"I am." Louis dropped his hands from Harry's arse, and slowly eased him down so his thighs weren't on his shoulders but on his waist. "I brought Liam for practice." He mumbled, lost in the daze of Harry's eyes.

"You did." Harry kissed him again.

"I did." He smiled.

"Still here." Liam called over from the other side of the ring.

They both chuckled against each other's lips, and Harry looked over to Liam. "Good morning Liam." He waved, still bracketing Louis' thighs as Louis' wandering hands clasped his arse to hold him up.

"Good morning Harry."

Louis absently pressed kisses to Harry's neck as he spoke with Liam. "Did he bother you to get out of bed?"

"Gave him a rightful spanking as well." Louis smirked.

Liam rolled his eyes and continued wrapping his hands firmly.

Harry chuckled and kissed Louis' lips again, "You're dangerous."

"Hm. I am. It's a good thing," he squeezed Harry's arse cheeks, "I've got you to pull me back."

Liam reached for his muscle shirt and shrugged it on, taking off his shoes he stood up and stretched out his back and legs.

After the longing couple millennium show, Louis went over to Liam glancing back at Harry as he returned back to his yoga stances. Wiping his mouth he reached for the duffel bag and pulled out the water bottles and padding for Liam's practice.

"So, when are you two getting to hitch the "Just Married" train?" Liam asked unconsciously.

Louis looked over his shoulder to Harry balancing on his arms again. "When he wants." He shrugged, "I'm not worried any one's going to take him, he's _mine_." He smirked.

"I know." Liam said, stretching his arms. "But - he looks just as smug like he's willing to spend his every night with you."

"Yep." Louis smirked, and shrugged off his shoes, "And every slow, love making fuck too."

Liam groaned, "You're such an idiot."

" _Hey_." Louis laughed, and stood up. He shrugged, "He gets what he wants. If he wants a house, I'll give him a house. If he wants a car, he'll have it. If he wants rough sex, then I'll give him it."

Liam rolled his eyes and started for the ring.

"It's true." Louis laughed and followed after him.

 

> > > >

 

"Hold 'em up." Louis called as they circled each other in the ring.

Liam raised his gloves, sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Up."

Liam kicked his leg up and Louis blocked it with the cushion in his hands.

"Up."

He kicked again.

"Feint, right up."

Liam feinted in, stepping left then ringing his right hook at Louis. Louis blocked and they continued moving.

"Up."

Liam kicked and Louis instead moved forward blocking his kick and threw his left punch in, Liam blocked and stepped back.

"Good." Louis exhaled. "Give it."

 

Liam went all in. He kicked his left leg up and Louis blocked it, he stepped back and Louis went out to him. Liam punched left and a second later when Louis was blocking that one, he snatched Louis' neck and brought it down where his knee jammed against the padding on Louis' chest. After moving back, Louis came back in and Liam circled around. Finding an open spot, he punched in and it hit the padding on Louis' chest. Louis, in close combat, rung his leg around Liam's and Liam hit the floor with a tumble. Still going at it, Louis climbed on top of him and Liam blocked his face. Louis hit once with the padding and backed up.

 

"Good." Louis commented and helped Liam up. "Take a break."

Harry leaned against the small ring, "Who knew two men scrambling around could be so hot?" He joked.

Liam laughed and reached over for his water.

"It's even better when you're involved." Louis leaned over the ropes and Harry stepped up, smothering a kiss on his awaiting lips.

"I don't like fighting." He stated. "I don't like when you go out there and fight."

"I don't fight, Liam does." Louis pointed behind him to the watching and waiting Liam.

He rung his arms around his neck, "I don't like when either of you fight." He looked to Liam, "You'll get hurt out there."

"I can assure you, I rarely get hurt." Liam stated.

"But still." Harry added, "You do it for money-."

"Not only money, for publicity and recognition." Louis commented.

"You could find a better way to be recognized-."

"What better way to get recognition then to beat another man down?" Louis stated, "It's how it's always worked in history."

Harry glared, "Well, you've been looking at the wrong history _babe_." He spit out, and stepped off the ring.

Louis raised his arms, "What did I say?" He looked to Liam, "What did I say wrong? Ba-," he threw his equipment aside, " _Babe_." He called going after Harry who'd started packing his things.

 

Liam shook his head and looked to his duffel bag, walking over he picked out his phone and looked if he had any notifications or texts. He had one missed call from his adviser and text messages from his "friends" he was with the night before. Scrolling through his phone as he listened to Louis speak with Harry silently in the corner, he stared at the online news articles. Speaking of his win against Grimshaw and how Grimmy tapped out, he smiled and pulled up the voicemail from his adviser. Glancing over to Louis, who was now heavily snogging Harry against the wall, he rolled his eyes and listened to it.

 

"Liam, I don't know where you are but news has just come in about some thing that popped up just last night regarding your whereabouts. A disclaimer of the night club and some blurred videos of you there with some guy, but don't worry we will take care of it as soon as possible. And reminder that there will be a plane waiting for you at 5 o'clock today for your US tour, your ticket is with Louis and I hope your trip is alright." The phone call ended moments later after his adviser had said good bye and hung up. Putting his phone back in the duffel bag, he turned to Louis who started walking towards him with ruffled hair and abused lips.

Liam laughed, "It looks like you just got mauled by a pack of wild fans."

Louis smirked and pointed at Liam, "At least before I leave, I'm getting the blow job of my life."

Liam groaned as Louis grabbed his equipment again.

"Come on, let's get at it again." Louis clapped his hands and got Liam to work again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rules?" Liam asked.  
> "No drinking before the match. Keep your head out of your arse, don't take any one's sh*t. Don't get caught up some one's arse. But most importantly -," he patted Liam's shoulder, "It's America." He raised his hands, "It's not our land. Raise a little hell." 
> 
> Raise a little hell he will.

Just as the plane touched down on the run way, Louis sat down in his seat. Liam stared. "Where have you been all this time?"

Louis smirked, "Just giving Harold a call in."

Liam's face went straight, "You didn't."

He smirked, that cheeky bastard was having the most fun in the bathroom with phone sex for the past hour while Liam was sitting and waiting for him.

Liam shook his head, "You're disgusting." He hissed under his breath and looked out to the Massachusetts night sky. The run way lit with lights as it came to a slow stop, grabbing their things they exited the airport and a woman in a pants suit stood before them with American body guards with them. Luckily, they brought Mark along for the trip as their body guard. He was a good one at that.

"Hi, Mr. Payne and Mr. Tomlinson, it seems you've both gotten on the plane and here with no troubles." She shook their hands, Mark's as well as he took Louis' bag in hand politely. "I'm Eleanor Calder, I will be assisting you on your latest events along the states. I hope we'll have no problems, or miscommunications."

"Like wise." Louis mumbled, "What time is it here?"

"It is exactly -" she looked to her watch, "11:29 pm." She smiled, "Your cars are waiting outside. May your stay here be pleasant, and I hope we do meet again soon." She glanced to Liam and walked along the way towards the airport check outs.

Louis elbows Liam, "Hey, Li, she wants you."

Liam shoved him and they began walking along. When Mark was far enough from them still at the check out spot, Liam nudged Louis. "Rules?" Liam asked.

Louis thought for a moment, then peeped up from leaning on the wall as they watched Mark start towards them. "No drinking before the match. Keep your head out of your arse, don't take any one's sh*t. Don't get caught up _some one's_ arse. But most importantly -," he patted Liam's shoulder with a shit eating grin, "It's _America_." He raised his hands, "It's not our land. Raise a little hell."

 

Raise a little hell he will.

 

The little wonders about the Boston's _Logan Airport_ was rather a boring and tiny place, not many people waiting around to get on a plane or coming off from a plane. Getting their things back and having their passports at hand, they got into the van waiting for them and they started for the hotel they would be staying at until they'd actually started on the tour. Massachusetts was just the start of the country wide travel. Getting their rooms, Liam opened his large room and instantly inhaled when the door closed. Louis' room was just down the hall, and Mark's was around the corner. It was kind of Louis to offer Mark the job of being their body guard, Liam would've never thought.

 

Flopping on his back on the plush bed, he closed his eyes. A whole country was waiting for his fighting, and he was just waiting for the day he could relax instead of straining his muscles. The adrenaline he loved, the press and critics he didn't. He loved his job, if he could call it that, got a good pay and got to see amazing places he never thought he would when he was a kid. He's in America, for crying out loud. Sure, it was shitty some times but who doesn't love a few bad things? He smiled and threw his arms back over his head, stretching his back, he threw his shirt and sweater off.

 

For being in downtown Boston, the view was beautiful. The skyline and waterfront was both amazing and just over all impossibly calming, the rooms work was just amazing. White duvets and plush pillows that could make Liam cringe with disgust of how welcoming they are, the furniture was polished and clean. The flat screen in the corner of a good 60 inch screen, and the large desk in the corner. He turned to looked back out of the window and stared into the distance. He'd start his tour soon. _He'd start his tour soon_. He, _The_ Liam James Payne that no one believed could do anything with his life, was starting tour soon - and he couldn't be any happier.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alright. So the first match is in Boston at the TD Garden. Seating capacity is about 19,000 people. I've heard around that one third of the seats are filled of as this moment, just last night 8,000 seats are sold. They'll be screening the entire fight, and it'll be on international television. You get your moment of light... "  
> "So, I go in August 25th."  
> "Yeah, in two days, you're live baby."

Liam felt his bed dip, and yet he kept his eyes closed. All in one moment - Liam's face was smacked and his arse cheek as well. He yelped and sat up quickly.

Louis was letting out the loudest cackle and Liam wiped his face of sleep. "Rise and shine cupcake." Louis hopped off the bed and threw a pair of jeans and a shirt at him. "It's morning."

"You - dick head!" Liam yelled, and held his face.

"Oh, deal with it." He threw a pair of boxers at Liam as well, "Get up, we've got to head to the airport."

"What for?" Liam grumbled even as he was getting up and heading to the bathroom with the clothes in hand.

"Harry's coming."

"I thought he didn't like fighting." Liam mumbled as he turned on the faucet and began brushing his teeth as he shuffled on his boxers.

"He doesn't, but he wanted an earlier flight to spend the time before we head off." Louis leaned against the door way, watching as Liam threw on his shirt.

"You mean, you wanted an early flight for him so you could fuck him into the bed for the whole hotel to hear?"

Louis' grin went ear to ear and he punched Liam's arm, "See? This is why we're friends." He laughed, and reached into his pocket. "Your car's in the lot." He slid them on the counter.

"Which one?"

"It's a nice one. It's a 2015 four door, four cylinder, seven speed, automatic Mercedes Benz. Took it for a run before I came up here, runs smoothly. Nice too. All wheel drive, cruise control, even a urethane gear shift." Louis' eyes crinkled to the sight of the car in his head.

"It's rental?" Liam asked, coming out of the bathroom fully clothed and ready.

"Yeah." Louis pushed the keys into Liam's chest, "So don't fuck it up." He warned and they started out the door.

 

Getting back to the airport using the state highway, and Liam testing out the engine himself by revving it a few times and hitting above the speed limit a couple of times, they pulled up to the drop off area and pick up area and Louis got out. Sitting in the car momentarily, his phone went off and he reached for it in the cup holder. Looking to the caller ID, he answered.

 

" 'Yellow." He said noticing Louis practically walking back wards blinded while kissing Harry. He shook his head and scoffed.

"Liam, did you get to the airport alright?" Sophia asked, she shuffled around on the other side.

"Yeah, I did. And I'm here at the airport now picking up Harry, they're just putting the things in the trunk." Liam pulled the handle and popped the trunk when Louis tapped on the window pointing back.

"That's good, he said he was sort of nervous to ride alone."

"Him?" He laughed, "No, he's alright now." He smiled, "When are you coming down again?"

"Third match. September 9th."

"Right." Liam looked to the window, and seeing a camera man snapping a photo of him and the other two. "I'll have to call you back, pap just got here. Alright?"

"Yeah, be safe. Don't drink too much."

"Alright." He laughed, "Call you later." She hung up and the lovey dovey couple got into the car, Harry siting in the back with a hand resting on Louis' arm.

"Who was that?" Louis asked, stretching his arm back and holding Harry's hand.

Liam pulled into drive, "Sophia. - Hi Harry. How are you?"

"I'm good. Got up early this morning to get on the plane in time, and I'm a bit tired."

"Well, stay with this one and he won't let you sleep." Liam pointed his thumb to Louis just as they passed the one paparazzi. "They're every where. I'm telling you."

Louis looked in the rear view mirror, "It's not like we were doing anything bad."

"I wasn't doing anything," Liam corrected, "You were wrongly doing a PDA."

The two chuckled, "Why hide that I've madly got the hots for this one?" Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' neck rest and his neck.

Louis patted his arm, "Don't worry, Liam's just being bitter this morning."

"Because you woke me up in the most cruel way to be." He stated as he pulled into the high way again, heading back for downtown.

"What'd you do?"

Louis smirked, "I gave him another spanking." He nudged Liam, "He just doesn't appreciate the gifts I give him."

Liam shook his head, "After my term is up, I'm finding a new trainer."

The two laughed and Liam shook his head taking the turn into the city.

 

> > > >

 

"So, have you found a gym to start training?" Harry said around some yogurt he ordered off the menu as they ate brunch.

"I thought you didn't like to speak about it?" Louis shuffled in his seat, squeezing his resting hand on Harry's thigh.

"If it's some thing Liam is doing, and he likes - I can't just ignore him." Harry stated and turned back to Liam.

Liam fidgeted and swirled his smoothie around a bit, "I've seen some good gyms around." He nodded, "It's up to Louis really."

"Mm." Louis pointed, "Maybe we should try and ask that assistant lady that likes you."

"Assistant lady?" Harry furrowed his brow.

"Some lady who greeted us at the airport," he licked his lips, staring down at his plate, he waved his hands about, "Made a show of liking Liam, and offered us a bit of help if we needed it." He looked to Liam, "Tell me about it, you up for a little slice of an American arse?"

Liam rolled his eyes and Louis laughed.

"I'm only kidding." He stated when Harry glared at him, "I'm kidding." He repeated, and pouted playfully to the aggressive Harry. He puckered his lips, and Harry jabbed his lips with a kiss. Louis pressed his lips together, "Alright. So the first match is in Boston at the TD Garden. Seating capacity is about 19,000 people. I've heard around that one third of the seats are filled of as this moment, just last night 8,000 seats are sold. They'll be screening the entire fight, and it'll be on international television. You get your moment of light." He played with the straw, "about 750,000 square feet. _Delaware North_ owns the place, some company out in Buffalo, New York. Jeremy Jacobs is chair man. I think we could sell a bit more tickets if they'd advertised online, commercials, banners." He looked up to the watching two, "They're doing a shit job at selling."

Liam nodded. "So, I go in August 25th."

"Yep. In two days, you're live baby." Louis smirked, sitting up and kissing Harry's awaiting lips.

Liam nodded again and exhaled.

 

He could do this. He could over come the first night.  


	5. Chapter 5

Turns out the first fight was nothing but a piece of cake. Liam won got the complimentary prize of 2,000 dollars, half of it spent on drinks and booze that night of course. Maybe a strip club or two, no one's to tell if they went to a female strip club or male or not. Once again - no one needs to know. Liam was back in the gym working out the next day with his little to none hang out while Louis was still passed out. Giving Ms. Calder a call and setting up a gym membership as well as a dinner for that night between all of three of them, she was more handy than anything.

 

Liam punched the punching bag again, in absence of Louis Tomlinson because he was recovering from a hang over.

"I'm gone an hour, and you've already replaced me."

Liam turned to see Louis with a duffel bag over his shoulder, he scoffed. "Yeah, with this piece of trash thing."

Louis smiled, touching his heart. "I love when you talk dirty." Grabbing his guarding equipment from his bag, his expression turned hard. They started at it.

"What's my next fight?" Liam asked giving Louis a right kick to the waist padding.

"Coby Walters." Louis blocked a punch. "Welterweight at 76 kilos."

"168 pounds." Liam mumbled to himself.

" _Up_." Louis called and Liam kicked up, "He's a good ten pounds heavier. It'll give you a shot at speed, speed is your key."

Liam nodded.

" _Feint left, arm up_."

Liam feinted left, ducking at Louis' sudden out thrown arm and Liam instead elbows at Louis' stomach padding.

Louis ignored it. He caught his balance, "The next arena is in _Izod Center_ in New Jersey. Seating capacity around 20,000 seats, already 6,000 tickets sold. The last matches was watched and got over 700,000 good reviews." Louis smiled blocking another attack, "We're going to win this one as well. _Grapple_." He tackled the unprepared Liam. 

 

> > > >

 

"You good?" Louis asked as Liam drank his water.

Liam nodded and put his mouth guard back in.

 

It was the start of round two and he was up against Coby " _Stone Wall_ " Walter. Liam managed to survive the first round and walked out of it with a bloody bleeding lip, Coby suffered more.

 

"You got this." Louis patted his shoulder and looked to the crowd, a few had made bets with him. Amateur money of course, a couple of hundreds here and the most bet on was a good five hundred dollars. "Focus on getting him down, he's slow on his left strike and he steps before he kicks or does anything."

Liam nodded keeping it dully noted.

"Keep your left guard up, and strike hard with your right."

The bell rung.

"Don't fuck up." Louis warned and they left the octagon.

The referee held his hand up to Coby, "You ready?"

He nodded.

"You ready?" He turned to Liam.

Liam nodded.

"Alright." He backed up, waved his hand down. "Go."

The two fighters come into the middle and bumped their fists in a form of respect, both backing up instantly after it - all Liam could hear was his own voices in his head.

 

_Coby Walters. Welterweight of 161 pounds, at 5'11 feet tall. His strongest strike was his left guard, he was left handed and landed a good left kick as well. He steps before he punches, and feints before he kicks. He was good at grappling, horrible at being grounded._

 

Liam went in for the kill.

 

He went a hard left punch to Coby's open right guard, and just at the moment Liam's arms went out - Coby's left came out like a snake. Liam ducked and grappled onto his stomach, slamming them both down on the ground Liam stood defensively still as Coby tried throwing him off. Coby's legs latched around Liam's back to prevent him from moving, both completely still as Liam brought up slow strategies in his head. He could hear the crowd screaming for him to do things, and Louis was even louder from his front row chair.

 

Liam's best chance was to _ground and pound_ Coby. He was already grounded, now he just needed to mount him correctly and he'd be able to try and get a knock out from Coby. _Win by TKO_. 

 

Coby kept a good grip on the back of Liam's neck, making sure he couldn't rise up on his knees and take a shot at him on the ground. This was round two - Liam was not going to go threw another round, and lose by point. He moved. He pulled his head back from Coby's grip and in the tiniest moment of freedom, he lifted his arm and went to strike at Coby's face. Coby blocked it and Liam's threw his remaining arm off his neck, and tucked his head down. Coby went back to holding down his neck, tension spreading through his back.

 

Liam was practically breathing into Coby's flexing stomach as he propped his elbow in the tiny space between Coby's thigh and his side, Coby clenched his thigh harder when he could feel Liam's attempt to escape his guard. Coby forced Liam's neck down again and both of them huffing from exhaust muscles. He placed his hands under his chin, his elbows sticking out under Coby's grip, and he pried himself off. Quickly pivoting to the side, he stroke another punch down on Coby. This time Coby missed the timing and the punch landed straight on his jaw.

 

Liam's got him.

 

Coby blocked his face and Liam threw punch after forceful punch. Coby reached out and pulled Liam's elbow down and trapped him in yet another neck hold, it was Coby's only defense at this moment of being grounded.

 

"It seems like Coby is focusing on keeping Payne down, and Payne will not stand for it." The announcer called.

"Payne is determined to release himself from Coby, and win this match." Laughed the other. "Coby has been running in this sport since he was only 19, he's now 23 years old and 21 year old Liam Payne is coming in and swooping him down."

They laughed.

"This is going to be quite the match. Payne is experience in mixed martial arts, including Muay Thai, and a little bit of boxing."

"He started fighting around the age of only 20, and here he is practically known throughout all of England and his home town of Wolverhampton. The girl's love him, and the paparazzi love him even more. Some thing tells me he's running for championships."

 

Liam inhaled and exhaled, Coby's heavy grip pulling down his neck to his chest. Liam grounded his hands against the floor and for a moment, he collected himself. He moved again. He pried from Coby's grip and punched down on Coby's jaw. Finding an opening, he pressed his forearm to Coby's neck and landing three blows to his jaw line. Coby locked his last punch and went to grab Liam's neck again, being inside Coby's grip he slammed his elbow into the joints of Coby's chest and shoulder.

 

"Oh! Look at this!" The announce yelled, "Payne Train is at it again. He is just setting up strikes, and I think he's going for Coby's knock out." The announcer yelled.

The crowd grew in volume and he could hear Louis' screams grow, encouraging him on.

 

Liam was in Coby's full guard, clasped in his arms and he was pounding down on Coby. Coby tried defensively to cover his face and when Liam pulled back to land another punch, Coby reeled back and landed one square on Liam's cheek bone. Liam was lost for a moment, and blocked his face too late when Coby threw him off and away. Just when the two stood up, the bell went off. They stepped to their corners.

 

Liam clenched his jaw, "I had him." He growled and Louis came into the octagon, the corner men coming along to give him water and dab the tiny cuts on his shoulders.

Louis took out his mouth guard, "It's alright. You've earned enough points just from that ground and pound, and grappling him." He came closer, "You need to grapple him again, ground and pound like you did before. And keep him down." Louis jabbed his finger at Liam's bare chest.

Liam nodded and he drank more water.

The camera broadcasting the entire match live was hanging over his side of the fence looking down at him and Louis, the other above Coby and his men. Liam nodded as he listened to Coby.

"Be more aggressive. Take him down, and pound him. You'll win this round."

"Clear the cage!" Called the referee, and Louis patted his arm as they left. He readied Coby and turned to Liam, he nodded and moved from the center. Liam extended his glove and Coby collided with it, the two backed up.

 

 _Be more aggressive_ , he could hear Louis say in his head. Liam went in quick. He went for Coby's legs and successfully grounded him on the floor, but Coby would not let Liam down to get him. He kicked his feet up as Liam leaned back so he wouldn't get hit in the face, covering his groin as well. Groin kicks were illegal and automatic disqualification for it, but he still covered it in case one of Coby's legs accidentally slipped. Coby kicked up from the floor, extending his body to try and get Liam's face. Liam looked down on him, and quickly grabbed one of Coby's legs gaining control of it.

 

Liam watched the kicking leg, and pushed it to the side holding it down and bucking his hips in to plaster against the back of Coby's thighs. He reeled back his arm and landed a strike to Coby's shoulder. He slammed another punch, and another, and another. Liam was too caught up to realize Coby hooks his hand around Liam's ankle and Liam tried kicking it off, before Liam could pull it back Coby hooked his leg around Liam's knee and Liam took the tumble back.

 

He was grounded by him.

 

" _Get up!"_

_"What're you doing!"_

_"Mount him!"_

_"Ground and pound!"_ The crowd roared and Liam focused on grabbing Coby's head down to his chest, he clamped his thighs as tight as he could against Coby's back.

 

Coby tried moving but only resulted in him twitching from here to here. Liam released his hand and landed a sharp elbow on the back of Coby's shoulder, blocking his blows Liam kicked his knee forward and it trapped against Coby's stomach. He kicked Coby back and quick stood up. Both panting as they held their fists up, the referee following along them and watching at a close counter. Coby feinted in and Liam backed up. Liam was positions exactly in Coby's corner where he could see Louis standing behind him on the ground floor, he was waving and yelling but some thing darker than Louis' yelling, some thing - eerily calming sat in the crowd.

 

Liam stared for what was more than seconds as his eyes adjusted to the darkness around the ring, all the lights shining in on him giving it a lasting effect. He squinted lightly and stared. Their chest leather clad in a jacket, bound in a black shirt under and rips at the seems on their jeans. Their knees exposed to the warm air of the ring, and the tight fabric drawing out every muscle and bone in those legs. All adorned with black boots, the metal straps visible as the watcher was leaning back with his feet on an empty chair in front of him. Out of thousands of people - this dark beacon of sinful light blinded Liam.

 

Coby grappled Liam in his haze, and landed blistering punches down on the off guard Liam. Liam was too late when a painful punch shattered against his skull and he lost all feeling, his body going limp as the referee tugged Coby off. The crowd was mumble in Liam's slow vision, feet scurrying around in the octagon and his eyes turned slowly to the dark light as they stood with piercing eyes. Leaving the aisle they glanced back before turning to the exit door, and closing Louis pulled Liam's attention back as the paramedics checked up on him.

 

He closed his eyes. And he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Liam Payne, welterweight UFC fighter, was on one of his first tour dates across the US when he took up against the infamous Coby Walter when Liam's future opponent Zayn "The Bradford Bad Boy" Malik was spotted watching the show. He didn't make attempt to communicate with any of Liam's respective team and seems to have gone alone. Leaving when Liam was official knocked out and lost the match. Seeing disappointed, he is soon to run up again Payne in match that will settle the championship. Who will win the title? Liam "Payne Train" or the "Bradford Bad Boy" Zayn?"

Louis threw down a newspaper. "Fucking read the front page."

Liam, icing his temple with a raging head ache and bruise forming on his cheek bone, leaned over and took it in hand. " _Payne Train taking a hit last night_ -," he paused in confusion, " _and Bradford Bad Boy watching his take down_." He furrowed his brow.

Louis ripped it from his hand, and read the article. " _Liam Payne, welterweight UFC fighter, was on one of his first tour dates across the US when he took up against the infamous Coby Walter when Liam's future opponent Zayn "The Bradford Bad Boy" Malik was spotted watching the show. He didn't make attempt to communicate with any of Liam's respective team and seems to have gone alone. Leaving when Liam was official knocked out and lost the match. Seeing disappointed, he is soon to run up again Payne in match that will settle the championship. Who will win the title? Liam "Payne Train_ " or the "Bradford Bad Boy" Zayn?" He threw it down on the table Liam sat at in the lobby of the hotel they stayed at, there was barely no people sitting around but in the lounge room. "He was there-,' he clenched his teeth, "And you had to fuck up."

Liam raised his arms, "It's not like I was planning for Coby to take me down-."

"You weren't focused!" Louis yelled, "It's your second fight," he said, leaning forward and voice quieting after getting a few stares, "It's you second fight, and you're not going to back down yet. You need to stay focused, you have a championship to win."

Liam stared off into the distance, but listened.

Louis paced back and forth before the table, "I want you in the gym - ten minutes. Now." He ordered and Liam rolled his eyes as he shuffled out of the seat any ways.

 

> > > >

 

Hours after, Liam had reminded himself that Sophia would be coming soon. Packing his things, they would bring their stuff from one place to the next. The next match would be in Iowa City, Iowa. _Carver HawkEye Arena_. So they would return the car and take a private plane to Iowa, Sophia would get off the plane from Wolverhampton and join them for the ride to Iowa. Quite complicated but Louis had it all easily sorted out, considering he was good at organization and production let alone being Liam's manager, coach, assistant, and annoying loyal best friend. Liam was always pleased when Louis made the impossible a tiny pebble.

 

Getting to the airport, their bags ready and Mark travelling behind them. A few fans had notice Liam boarding the airport and took a few photos and videos, but as soon as Sophia arrived they were quick to move. Liam grabbed Sophia's bags and hand as they walked along the hall way and to the boarding gate, giving the already paid for and registered tickets, even Sophia's thanks to Louis, they boarded the plane and they started for Iowa. Liam sat back in his seat and Sophia came back from the bathroom, he smiled to her.

 

"Hey." He cooed and continued to look out the window.

"Hey, how are you? How was the shows?"

Liam rolled his eyes, "I got knocked out in the last match." He scoffed.

"I know." She smiled with a little laugh, "I was watching." She sat back ,"We were all watching. Even had a few guys at the pub come by and cheer you on from the other side of the screen."

"Who?"

"Paul and Luke."

He nodded with an inaudible, "Oh."

She crossed her legs and looked out the window as well, "Besides, you've been up and about for the past week. Just tomorrow you'll have another match and you'll be at it again."

"Not to mention paps will be drawling over anything they can get from you two." Louis came into the room holding a cup of whiskey. He offered it Liam's way but he shook his head, he held it out to Sophia and she took it gently. "These few days will be sick."

Louis sat down beside Sophia.

"The second match was a set back, but it's nothing we can't handle." Louis waved it off and took back the drink after Sophia took a swig and gave it back. He winked at her and chugged it back, he wiped his mouth. "All they ever want it dirt."

Sophia nodded.

"But they can't know about the set up yet as well." Liam stated.

"Exactly." Louis held up his cup to the passing Mark, "Thank you." He smiled and returned back to the two. He glanced to Mark who disappeared into the serving area. He leaned in towards Liam and Sophia, "If anything comes up, we cover it and kick it off. I got a call from the night we went to the club, said some one caught a video of you and some bloke off in a corner." He waved it off and sat back, "It's all taken care of and swept under the rug."

Sophia sat back, "The next thing we need is another scandal, especially in the US. Spreads like a wild fire."

Louis nodded. "I've called up Eleanor, she says she's already got the hotel reservations set up. As well as a few pin pointed gyms, bars, and pap free zones. Car lots, parking garages, lake side cabins, you name it. Anything away from society."

Liam smirked, "Sounds like she's stealing your job even if she isn't around."

" _Hey_. No one steals my job, _okay_? I'm the one who owns it like it is."

Sophia and Liam laughed.

Mark came back with a full glass and placed it in Louis' way, Louis patted his leg. "This is why you're my favorite." He smiled up at Mark, as he went back over to his little corner and minded his own business.

"He's a quiet one." Sophia said lowly, eyeing as Mark sat down. "Does he know?"

"About Louis? Yeah. About me? No." Liam mumbled, slipping deeper down into his seat.

"Not that we know of." Louis commented, swishing his ice around staring into the glass. "He seems well enough obtained to protect some one's sexuality."

"Such as yourself." Liam said under his breath.

"Besides the fact." Louis turned is attention up on Liam, "I'm a trainer, I train you and you only. You're a fighter, you toss others around and practically wrestle with men." Louis pointed out, "He's protecting your identity, not mine." He gulped down the whiskey and paused, the cup on his lip. "If anything, our little secret is safe with him. If anything goes wrong-," he stopped and glanced around the circle before smiling, "Well, we won't have to worry about that. Management can sort it out. Won't they?"

Sophia nodded softly and Liam turned his eyes down.

 

Management was the reason for his closeting, also homophobia was the downer as well. No one wanted to wrestle a gay man, having Sophia there strengthened his image and looked like he was there to try and impress her. He wasn't there to impress her, he was there to win the match. She was practically an accessory but Liam declined to put such a dreadful title over her head, she was a friend and a supportive one at that. She knew when he should stop, and she knew when he should say some thing. He just wished he could keep her around with out having to have to protect her from fans who hated her for "being with Liam", and having to make an extra spot for her.

 

She was strong, but she was a target to articles. He treated her like a prize, and management treated her like a dressing accessory. It all worked out though. He won matches and continued to fight with out having homophobic slurs shot at him for the sexuality no one knew of, and they kept any problems off his back. It was a win win for both parties - the thing was, it pushed his career further up the charts and his sexuality further into the closet. It was a noose around his neck, and management had the chair under his feet.

 

If he spoke of his sexuality, without escaping the noose - management would pull the chair out from under him, and he would be gone from sight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lou, he's here."  
> "What?"   
> He pulled closer, "Zayn. He's here. Up on the bleachers, leather jacket, surrounded by normal. Behind me."  
> "Fuck. Where we go - he follows like a fucking leech."  
> The bell dinged.  
> "Give him a bloody show then."

Liam ducked under a punch and landed a firm strike to the opponents stomach. They stumbled back and Liam stood back up again. Sophia stood beside Louis, Mark siting by her other side as she was wedged securely between them. There were plenty of photos already of the "couple" walking into the venue, hand in hand and her being protectively surrounded by Liam as they entered past the awaiting and even cheering and early fans. Lights blinded them and they stood for a bit to write autographs, but soon returned to their line up and got ready.

 

Sophia even going through the walk in with Liam as they introduced him, mentioning that his girlfriend was there for the fight. It got a few people staring and ogling her down. She was beautiful, but she was Liam's friend and he definitely wouldn't let any thing or any pervert touch her. Now he was standing on the inside of the octagon, Louis yelling out angrily and instructing things as Liam noted them in the back of his head for later use. Round one had just started and already Liam took down his opponent twice and failed to ground him down correctly, and a couple of times they managed to get a good swing at him.

 

He circled around a moment before landed a right kick in and slammed it against his opponents thigh roughly. Stepping back again a gleam from outside the octagon caught Liam's eyes. He focused on the task at hand but his mind gravitated between the two. He was drawn to it - turning his gaze every thing slowed behind his opponents head. Dark edges of a structured face, saint lips of a sinful character, black eyes of a light - his eyes locked with one in the crowd.

 

The bell went off.

 

He pulled back to his corner as the match paused, Louis came over. Sophia standing on the outside of the cage looking up at him under her beautifully mascara eyelashes. Liam looked to the fence with Louis still on the other side. "Lou, he's here."

"What?" He furrowed his eyebrows up at him.

He pulled closer, "Zayn. He's here. Up on the bleachers, leather jacket, surrounded by normal. Behind me."

Louis glanced up, looking behind Liam's thigh to see Zayn leaned back on the bleachers, legs crossed over each other like this was his home. "Fuck." He mumbled,  "Where we go - he follows like a fucking leech."

 

The bell dinged.

 

"Give him a bloody show then." Louis yelled.

Sophia smiled up at him, "Show 'em who's boss." She winked lightly and the light from the ceiling caught the sparkle in her eyes.

He winked back and smirked, turning back to the opposing team. He glanced to Zayn in the bleachers, then back down to his opponent. He was going to show what Zayn will be up against, show him he need more than just a few practices to reach Liam's level of skill. Show Zayn that he isn't some one to fuck with, he smirked as he nodded to the referee and bumped fists with the other fighter.

 

_Show him who's boss._ Oh yes, he will.

 

> > > >

 

Liam could feel the adrenaline rush in him when the last minute on the clock ticked and he was at a full mounted perfectly onto his opponent. The crowd has never screamed so loud in his life, they reached to pull right and Liam slammed his elbow against their nose. Blocking their face, Liam slammed down his elbow on their blocked hands again and again until their arms parted. He landed a punch square in their nose, as they bucked their hips and Liam kept his hips firm to their sides. He wasn't about to give up now when he had a crowd watching him - when he was under the watch of Zayn "Bradford Bad Boy" Malik  watching. He was going to beat him out of his own game.

 

The clock ticked quicker.

 

They shifted from under Liam, and Liam would not let it go through. They got to their hands and knees, and Liam grappled on to their back like no tomorrow sending punches down to them as they stood weak under Liam's attacks and their head tucked between their arms. Finding grip on their shoulders, Liam pried them off their hands and knees and quickly topped him again. He lifted his fist and sent a dangerously harmful blow down. It skid off of their blocking arms, and in between their guard and smashed straight into their nose again.

 

_Knock out._

 

The crowd screamed and people jumped up clapping and screaming in joy, many people groaning out as Liam jumped up and raised his arms to the ceiling. He smiled as the referee called over people into the octagon and Louis stepped inside this time, the announcer came over with the judges behind them with perfect counting score but what mattered for them? He already won.

 

The announcer grabbed his wrist, "And the winner is -" the announcer raised Liam's arm, "Payne Train!"

 

The arena roared and Louis erupted in a cheer.

 

Liam circled the octagon with his arms up, hollering as he nodded to the corner men to his opponent in good game. Throwing his arms up again, the phantom in the dark moved and started down the steps. He watched as Zayn turned for the door, pulling a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it just as he pushed the door. Looking back to the watching Liam, he smirked and the door closed behind him.

 

He was determined to get that son of a bitch alone if it was the last thing he could do. Not to fight him, or bring him down - question why he was always at his arenas and matches. Why when ever Liam won, he'd turn his back and leave. If Liam was truly some thing to watch, why didn't he just come up and make a show of it?

 

The anticipation killed him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You think you've got all your secrets locked up tight - you don't. Watch where you step Payno, or I'll crush you."

Liam thrust down into the slick wet heat, pounding his c*ck down this poor unknown lad's throat. A guttery moan ripped through the hotel room as he clenched the sheets, and closed his eyes. His stomach clenched over and over as he could feel his climax coming so very quickly.

 

In honor of winning the last match, a cheeky young lad approached Liam in the lobby of the hotel. Quickly getting to know first basis, before Liam knew it, he was yet again thrusting balls deep into his mouth.

 

He let out a breathy moan when the lad hollowed his cheeks and looked down between his legs where he was arching his back, head resting on the soft bed, surrounded by Liam's thighs with his hands outlining his arse cheeks. He had to look away because the sight was definitely some thing to see. Liam's phone on the side table buzzed, and opening his eyes he bit his lip roughly as his hips shuttered.

 

His phone buzzed again.

 

A moan ripped through him just before his load shot down the lad's throat, like a champ - he swallowed around him. Liam huffed and puffed until he could lift himself off his elbows and watched that lad pull at his own length roughly, fucking up into his fist. Liam's phone started ringing and he rolled his eyes to the ring tone - Louis. Cleared his throat, he grabbed the phone and started to tuck himself into his pants and buckle them. He answered.

 

"Hello?"

"Liam." Louis sung, "As you requested, I have received - info." He popped the word out.

Liam rolled his eyes, voice raw from moaning and gasping. "Couldn't you text me this?"

"I did. But you weren't answering quick enough, so I thought I'd drop in a bit." The door behind Louis' end closed. "You wouldn't mind, would you?"

Liam looked over to the lad still stroking himself, his breathes growing louder and Liam clamped his hand over their mouth to muffle the moan that would soon follow. "Just a minute, alright?"

He could practically hear Louis' smirk, "You've got some thing hide? Come on," he laughed, "We're all civilized human beings. Unless you're holding a sex dungeon in that room of yours, I want in."

The lad threw his head back, his back arching almost beautifully and his come spattered on his chest. His hazel eyes clamping shut, Liam's hand fogged in his breath as the moan mumbled.

He could hear Louis pause, "I see." He laughed, "I'll take another lap around the floor then. Don't take too long." He cackled hanging up.

Liam threw the phone down and released his hand from their mouth. He smirked, "You've got quite the scream there." He joked.

Minutes later Louis was pounding on his door, "Leeyum. I'm tired of waiting now." He leaned against the door frame. Just when he reached into his pocket to fetch out the extra key card for Liam's room, the door opened as Liam was letting out a quite fit lad, that was just putting on his shirt. Louis eyed the appreciated toned abs. "Well, well. I'm not the only one who partied." He joked as they smiled to him and continued down the hall.

Louis watched him go and Liam stood off to the side to let him in. After a while of staring, Liam grabbed Louis' arm. "Quit it." He grumbled and shoved him inside. "Where is it then?"

Louis laughed and regarded the now sheet-less and blanket-less bed and went to the chair by the window, "Its a small place, out in the city. There'd be plenty of paparazzi if you're not careful." Louis handed him his phone. "Soph's still at her spa care." He side noted.

Sophia had not yet left, after the next match then she would take a plane back to Wolverhampton. Liam did wish she could stay.

Liam poked the address into his maps and handed Louis' phone back. "Make sure Sophia is back here and in her room safely. I'll be back before dinner."

"I doubt that." Louis said in a snarky tone.

"What do you mean by that?" Liam said by the door, with the keys to his rented Mustang GT.

Louis shrugged, "Just don't get too caught up in the lights, make sure no one sees you going in - and no one sees you coming out." Louis patted his shoulder, "But if anything goes wrong, we've got it covered."

Liam nodded and they both headed out, going their separate ways in the hall way.

 

> > > >

 

The big bold letter of the gym read back to Liam, he looked around before quickly getting out of the car and making it across the street.

 

The front door closed behind Liam and instantly his eyes were searching. He walked further along the gym past the benches and weights. Past the stretching folks - and in the back area of the large, air conditioned, fitness room was the small boxing ring in sight and he stared at the team inside.

 

Lean and muscle - Zayn stood with his hands up blocking his face. Sweat dripping down every dip and curved angle on his back. Glistened over his tattoos and his hair slicked back in sweat - he hopped around the ring and moved in.

 

His jabs were quick and his steps where quicker. He lunged forward and picked up his partner by the stomach, and slammed them back down on their back. Even there - his momentum didn't give up. He was quick to mounting them perfectly, like he could do it without struggle, he was striking and punching, slamming his elbows and forearm against his helpless partner. His thighs sculpted for perfection, biceps strong, and he was experience. It almost made Liam drool on the spot, maybe even make him hard again when minutes ago he was throat fucking some one.

 

" 'lright!" Called and Irish voice, Liam would reckon - from Louis' research, this voice was attached to none other than Niall Horan - Zayn's trainer. "That's enough for today."

 

Zayn assisted his partner up and patted his back. Climbing out of the ring he walked over to Niall. Niall patted his shoulder and opted him a water bottle. They spoke as Liam watched, mesmerized by the muscles moving and strained against his back smoothly, his minutes thinning right when Niall spotted him. Zayn turned when he didn't let go of his eyes lock and the two watched the unwelcome guest. Zayn glanced back to Niall and handed him his water bottle trading it for his white towel. Making his way over to Liam, he smirked.

 

"Like what you see?" He remarked, "What the true champions do unlike pups like you." He jabbed his finger to the ring, "When did they let you loose, hm?"

Liam scoffed. "If anything, they're choking you more and more by the collar."

Zayn's menacing smirk never leaving, his gaze turning down. "What do you want?"

"Why do you keep showing up at my shows?"

"Its out for the public to see." Zayn smirk only grew when he saw that the answer didn't satisfy Liam, he chuckled. "To watch you mess up-."

"I never do-."

"Oh," Zayn waved his finger at him, "But you do. And every little thing you mess up on - I watch." He started for the little plush couch beside Liam.

"Does anyone else know you're running off to watch my shows?" Liam smirked, "Or is it a little thing you do to get off?"

"What can I say?" Zayn sat down, leaning back. "I love a good knock out." He joked.

Liam stared, Zayn's arms over the top of the couch. His legs separated - all open to him. Looking so vulnerable and yet so defensive. He loved it.

"Tell me, when you catch me in the stands, watching you, giving you all the attention -," he leaned on his knees slowly, his thumb resting on his bottom lips, "Does it make you get off? Thinking of us, fighting, wrestling." His smirk growing, he looked up at Liam from under his eyelashes, "You think you've got all your secrets locked up tight - you don't." He stood as his eyes shamelessly trailed up Liam's fit body, image sharpening and becoming suddenly so powerful and dangerous. "Watch where you step Payno, or I'll crush you."

Liam stood taller, physically taller than Zayn. "I guess we'll have to see in the ring." He stepped closer looking down at Zayn, two inches taller did a difference some how, "When I've got you down, face smashed, and you're calling forfeit-."

"Are we talking foreplay in bed or in the match?"

Zayn's warm breath hit Liam's nose like a bomb. But the thing was - he wanted more.

He hissed and his glare turned sharp suddenly. "I don't play games. And I don't-," he snarled, "like losing." He smirked. "See you when the bell rings and the match starts."

 

He walked off and who's to say Liam didn't stare at the glorious arse as it walked out. He might be half hard and growing, he might need to spend his wank alone before he could find some one to ease it off for him. One thing's for sure - he would pound Zayn down. Which ever way, in the match or the bedroom, counts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paparazzi screamed in their ears. "Over here!"  
> "Payne. Over here!"  
> "What was it like to lose that match in Idaho?"  
> "What's the next match's plan?"  
> "Is it true that you're cheating on Liam, Sophia?"  
> "Liam, are you practicing up for the fight against Zayn?"  
> "Over here! Over here!"

Liam stepped out of the car, quickly making his run around the front of the car. Pulling the door wider open for Sophia to walk out, he took her bag, a friendly and noticeable gentlemen gesture, closing the door behind her and guiding her along the store fronts. There has been none stop travel, and all they could ever do was practice, work, win, and move again. The longest rest Liam ever had was six hours, and that was on the bus ride from Kansas to Nebraska.

 

There was Kansas, then Nebraska. Wyoming and then Idaho. Kansas was a long suffering three rounds and Liam won over one point from the competitor, Nebraska was a knock out for himself. No Zayn in any of those matches surprisingly. Wyoming was an amazing and quick round where Liam was up against a heavier welterweight that had Liam pined down, Liam landed the hardest blow and the guy landed unconscious on Liam's shoulder. Idaho - well, let's just say Louis wasn't too happy when he lost a bet of 900 dollars that he could've used _even though_ it was a spec compared to his salary.

 

Sophia had been in and out, Harry as well. Sophia was here for the transferring flight, but when they would go over to the next match she would head back home. It hasn't been easy for her as well, articles popping up with scandals in England trying to make her look bad in "cheating on her boyfriend". They were spending their time out as much as they could so that they could mend the rumors down and try their best to not cause much attention hen daily things.

 

Liam held the shop door open and they stepped inside, he immediately sighed in relief. They'd been watched by a paparazzi for miles now, being in the confining space of a clothing store - they were safe. Liam glanced back to the door, catching a pap snapping a picture of the two. "I hate this." He said under his breath.

Sophia grabbed his hand, "It's going to be alright." She cooed, and pulled him along the store.

"Hi, is there anything I could help you two with?" A worker walked up to them, smiling as bright as day. Her eye lingering momentarily longer on Liam.

"We're actually just looking around a bit." Sophia smiled.

"If there is anything I could get you, I'll be around. My name's Ashley, call if you need a hand."

"Sure thing." Sophia smiled as she walked off and looked to the racks.

Liam's eyes wandered around the store, to it's brightly lit rooms and it's light, polished wood floor. This place just reeked of expense.

"So, tell me what's going on." Sophia asked for the second time that afternoon, right when she met up with him in the hotel room - she could tell some thing was ticking his brain.

"What do you want to know?" He scoffed putting his hands in his pockets.

"How's your morning?" She pulled out a shirt, and looked at it a moment before putting it back.

"I'm out shopping with you. It doesn't get much duller than that."

She laughed.

He smiled and watched her look slowly.

"What about Louis? What's he up to?"

"Trouble." Liam dead panned.

"Isn't he always?" She smiled, and glanced up to Liam's watchful eye.

He smiled back, and they continued circling around the rack.

"Are you doing alright?" She straight forward asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

Soph frowned at him, "You're on tour. You've been up since six in the morning, you've gotten no sleep-."

He chuckled.

"-You could barely eat your breakfast, and you're always walking heavy." She nudged him, "Come on, what's bugging you?"

He smiled, "Nothing."

"I know you, and when you put up this little fight - you're in too deep."

He shrugged, "I've got things to think of, _on my own_." He noted, he picked up a shirt from the rack, "Why don't you like this one?"

She stared a moment, "The chains on the back would just bother me, dangle too freely. I'd sound like an inmate walking down the line." They laughed.

"Maybe we should stop looking at shirts, and" he wrapped his arms around her in a playful instinct as he directed her towards the wall of dresses, "start buying dresses."

She giggled, as some people looked over and smiled to the "puppy love" of a couple.

"I'm buying. Pick out three dresses."

"Three?" Soph dramatically gasped, "What are you planning?" She joked.

He put his hands up, "Just taking care of you, as always." He kissed her head, "Three dresses. Any one of them, and maybe to kick off the pap-," he leaned in close to make it look secretive and cute, "maybe they'll leave you alone for once and you could get away from them. You and your family." He insisted whispering.

She leaned her back into him, "They wouldn't." Sophia pouted and Liam gently placed his hands on her hips, "They'll never leave." She looked to Liam but the growing amount of paps by the door amazed her. "There's plenty of more where that one little one came from."

Liam sighed into her shoulder and patted her hip, "Just - get the dresses. Don't worry about them." He reassured with a smile and stepped back, sitting on one of the cushioning seats.

 

Sophia looked through all the dresses and several came out of the rack for Liam to hold and observe silently as she tried them on. When the longing hours came to an end and she settled with three dresses, Liam threw in another that she'd been eyeing a couple more times than the rest. Bagging it up, Liam looked to the crowd that had appeared outside and he knew he was screwed. Calling Louis and pulling Sophia close to him, he opened the door to the store and instantly camera's flashed in his eyes. He looked back and pulled Sophia to his back, cradling a hand behind him to hold the small of her back uncomfortably.

 

The paparazzi screamed in their ears. _"Over here!"_

_"Payne. Over here!"_

_"What was it like to lose that match in Idaho?"_

_"What's the next match's plan?"_

_"Is it true that you're cheating on Liam, Sophia?"_

_"Liam, are you practicing up for the fight against Zayn?"_

_"Over here! Over here!"_ They yelled, Liam kept his head ducked as he dig a way through the crowd and Sophia kept her head down against Liam's back.

 

Getting to the car, Liam opened Sophia's door and put her safely in with her stuff. He waved and nodded to the snapping pictures and rounded the car, pap already heading to their cars so they could follow. Liam quickly started the engine, and pulled out of the parking. He clenched the steering wheel coming to a red light, and let out a sigh. Leaning back, Sophia reached over and squeezed his shoulder.

 

He shook his head, "I've never hated my name being called out so much." He grumbled.

"You need to relax." She said lightly, soothing Liam's shoulder. "Take a day to yourself."

"I _can't_." He muttered, "Every where I go, I'm found by these -." He shut himself down before he could blow up.

She gently stroked his cheek with the back of her fingers, "We could go out to dinner." She held up the bag. "I've got _dresses_." She sung, shaking the bag.

 

Point one for Sophia for making Liam crack and laugh again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's not like I'm asking you to jump off a building," he stubbed out his cigarette, "Who knows. Maybe I'll even take you home after." Zayn smirked.

"Have you got on the plane alright?" Liam asked just as he pulled back into the hotel lot.

"Yeah, they'll be boarding out any time soon." Sophia said on the other end, putting her bag above her seat in first class. "I really wish that you'd take it slow, relax a bit."

Liam chuckled, "I've told you plenty of times, and I'm fine."

"And many times you've lied when I looked like complete trash in the morning." She joked.

"Did not. You're always beautiful Soph." He smiled, and it started to fade suddenly like a dark cloud stormed on his happiness. He glared.

"Will you call me after when you're back from the gym?"

Liam paused, "If I can, yeah." He said monotone. He started for the hotel door ways.

"Well, alright." He could hear her smile, "I hope you're safe, and that you do relax some time before the match tomorrow."

"Will do." His adrenaline pumped up as he tried to contain himself from bursting - either from anger, or sexual frustration.

"Bye. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you as well. Bye bye." He hung up when the line went dead, and he was feet from ramming his shoulder into the wall.

 

He glared to the leaning human _Michelangelo_ sculpture who found it okay to lean up against the wall beside the door way of his hotel, one foot kicked up on the wall, the leather jacket clad shoulders obviously wearing the jacket as his arms strained against the material, and a cigarette hanging from his lips. Smoke rose from his lips as he never broke eye contact from Liam ever since he'd gotten out of his car, he smirked licking his lips.

 

"Hey Payno." Zayn mumbled, inhaling the cigarette.

"What're you doing here?"

He smoothly shoved his hand in his pocket, every finger visible in the tight fabric of black jean. "Always so straight forward." Zayn smiled, tapping his cigarette before returning it to his lips. "I wanted to be a nice guy, and come here without having to argue with you, you know." He pointed the cigarette at Liam. "You're a tough person to keep down."

"So says Sophia." He commented.

Zayn nodded, "How is she?"

Liam stood quiet, glaring at Zayn.

Zayn nodded to Liam, " _Alright_." He stood up from the wall and stepped forward, "I'll just go out and say it then, since you're not going to bother having a chat with a _mate_."

Liam scoffed, "You're not my _mate_."

He held his hand over his heart dramatically, " _Ouch_." He rubbed his chest, "That hurt." He noted sarcastically, and chuckled inhaling the smoke again.

"What. Do. You. Want?" Liam bit out.

After a moment of staring at Liam, he went back to leaning on the wall with his leg kicked up on it again. "I was just thinking," he paused, "Since we're both here in the states for a little bit of-," he put his fists up, " _fighting_." He dropped them with a smile, but still snarky, "There shouldn't be any hate between each other. _Come_ _on_." He held his arms out, "We're practically buddies." He smirked, tapping his cigarette.

This time Liam watched the ashes hit the floor with a flutter.

"You know, we should settle this over dinner. _Tonight_."

Liam stared, " _Pass_."

"What?" Zayn smirked, "You don't like having dinner with _mates_ -?"

"You're not my mate." He stated again.

Zayn's smirk grew, "Why not? We're running for the same thing, we have things in common. There's that phrase, " _opposites attract_ "." He quirked his eyebrow up, and it really riled Liam up inside out. "I'm buying."

" _Pass_." Liam repeated and started for the door.

_"It's not like I'm asking you to jump off a building," he stubbed out his cigarette, "Who knows. Maybe I'll even take you home after." Zayn smirked._

Liam glared at him from the door way.

"I'll let you think about it." He blew his last puff of smoke out with his words. "If you do want to tag along though, I bet you could find me. You did before." He raised his eyebrows and put his hands up in defense, "And if you can't - find me at _Cucina Rustica_. Wear some thing formal, and - _handsome_." He smirked, "Reservation name -," he looked Liam square in the eyes, " _Malik_."

 

No one has yet to make their last name sound more sexier than the man in front of Liam. If he weren't hating him right now, and they were actually in the hotel hall ways instead of the front door - Liam would not be afraid to ring Zayn over his back and make a senseless marathon of sex to him in his room. His sinful, spit layered lips inhaled and exhaling as he smirked and his most defining eyes flashing up to Liam with sin in the most inappropriate way, turning he didn't give another look to Liam who was sincerely semi hard again and it was all because of that damn incubus.

 

He wondered how he would be able to even grapple Zayn to the ground in the octagon in front of thousands of people physically there and over a million on television, it'd be entirely bad if he came in his shorts while Zayn mounted him. The thought sent him burning hot every where. He has never been more thankful for doors and walls in his life when he went back to his room.


	11. Chapter 11

Liam pushed open the door to the fine dining restaurant, and chewed back his gum. Glancing around he looked forward and approached the desk, the man sitting at the desk looked up and instantly smiled. Liam pressed his lips together before approaching, "Hi, reservations for -."

"Mr. Payne. It's an honor to meet you." The young man said a loud. "Right this way." He instructed with out even listening to Liam speak.

 

Liam furrowed his eyebrows and yet followed behind. He eyed the beautiful scenery of such a place. A little bar in the large dining room, a dining space even out side on the patio lit by fairy lights, and the air was warm and fresh. He passed people who were already eating, many of which who looked like they were on their honey moons. When the young man stopped in the door way of a smaller room, the wooden doors leading into it were closed and the white curtains pulled over them. He smiled and the fake ivory vines on them shaking as he opened the door and instantly Liam was hit with a fresh cool breeze.

 

There were other tables along the walls of the room but there was an occupied table in the middle, Liam cringed to even the back side of Zayn but was also pulled towards him. The young man nodded and just as Liam stepped into the room, Zayn shuffled from his spot in his chair and turned. The smirk seemed permanent. "I was starting to think you wouldn't come."

 

Liam stared. Zayn's body was encased in a slick black suit, on the trim of the jacket was a glossy black while the rest, minus the clean buttons, was a dark black. The white shirt under shined and screamed expensive while the collar of it was black. In the dim lighting of the empty room, Zayn's eyes looked dark and mysterious as his smirk was nothing but an over read book to Liam. Zayn's eyes lingered on Liam's form just past the door way, the door held a crack due to Liam's stillness. Liam wore an all black suit, skinny black tie, shiny dress shoes, and collared shirt included.

 

Zayn's smirk tipped down a bit, when they looked back to Liam's eyes. "Sit, please."

Liam looked to the cracked open floor to ceiling windows, the curtains pulled a bit closed to hide them in the room.

"I hope you don't mind, I hate people." Zayn commented, waving his hand at the door behind him. "I reserved us this room, and blocked off the tables by the window. What a show this would be if any one saw." He leaned on his palm as Liam stood beside the table, he extended his hand. " _Sit_."

" _Look_ ," Liam started, "I've had enough shenanigans for the night."

Zayn put his hands up, "This is strictly serious business. Why else would I come to you personally?" He pointed out.

Liam finally seated himself in front of Zayn, watching his every move.

Zayn sighed, "It seems like you really don't trust my word."

"I don't trust you at all-."

"But you do." He raised his eyebrows, leaning forward, "Or else you wouldn't have come here in the first place."

Caught, Liam clenched his jaw.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Zayn said with out dropping his stare at Liam, the bus boy came along.

"Is there anything you would like to drink? We have fine wines, alcoholic beverages-."

"You're finest wine will do." He waved at the bus boy, without even a look up - still locked in a stare down with Liam.

"I'll bring the steward's best." And they walked out, closing the door gently behind them.

Zayn leaned on his palm again, and his smile grew. "So," he smiled, and this time it was an _actual_ smile. The light caught his eyes, and the crinkles by his eyes tightened. "What is there to know about a _Liam Payne_?"

 

> > > >

 

Zayn leaned back in his seat, wiping the corner of his mouth with his thumb. "Well, well. Looks like I'm not the only one with daddy issues."

 

After the wine had come and they'd gotten their menus, and chef's best pick on dinner. They'd grown in silence, only until Zayn started speaking about his career. He wasn't being narcissistic, Liam just wasn't speaking to him. Just sitting across from him, staring at him, and some times casually staring out to the patio behind the white curtains of the windows. Liam spoke once or twice, but never did he fully unload on Zayn. He was not going to befriend Zayn Malik.

 

Zayn nodded, "Well, not _daddy_ issues. But regarding sexual content." He smirked.

Liam rolled his eyes. "Are we done here?"

Zayn sat up, "Not yet. We haven't gotten to dessert."

"I thought you said you'd take me home." Liam blankly joked.

Zayn tipped his head, "And you drag me down when I say some thing." He remarked, and quirked an eyebrow at Liam. He gripped the neck of his wine glass, never losing eye contact with Liam as his already red lips met the edge of the glass and the red wine poured into his mouth. He smirked when Liam never looked away as he did. He placed it back down and licked his lips. "Besides, maybe I wont take you home."

Liam stared, not amused by the time already.

Zayn brought the wine glass to his lips again, "Maybe I'll just have you right here in this room."

Liam clenched his jaw. So bad he wanted to be pissed and just leave, but if he stood up now the whole world would notice his semi which started just from walking in and seeing him. "I think we're done here." Liam announced.

"Was it some thing I said?" He asked, failing at innocence.

"It was everything you said. I appreciate the dinner, but I don't like you-."

"Do you top or bottom?" Zayn said, straight forward. His face flat.

Liam furrowed his brow, "What-?"

"Do you top-," he popped the " _p_ ", "or bottom?"

Liam stood frozen, his dick stirring even more in his pants.

"It's a simple question really. Tell me how you like it." His signature smirk cracked his serious face. "Tell me," he leaned forward, "Do you let Soph do all the work and you sit back and watch?" He leaned closer, "Or do you take control and pound every muscle in that tight arse of hers?"

Liam flushed, his skin turning hot. He could never, Sophia was a prized _friend_. Not that any one knew that. But anything coming out of Zayn's mouth was sexual.

Zayn quirked an eyebrow up. "Or maybe you like some thing more -," he smirked, " _filling_?"

Liam wasn't a sex crazed monster, but just being in a room with the King Succubus was the most flattering and tormenting way to go down.

"Tell me," Liam gulped clenching his fists so tight on his thighs. "Do you take it up the ass?"

The door opened and the bus boy came in, a cold breeze coming with him. Thank god for air conditioning. He kept the door open, stepping into the room. "Is every thing alright?"

"We're fine-." Zayn started.

"Zayn would like the check." Liam finally managed out, "He'll be leaving now." Liam eyed Zayn, and some thing behind Zayn's stare poisoned him slowly. The bus boy came over and took the plates in front of them both, Liam took this as his moment to move and stood up walking to the door. "Thanks for the dinner." He said over his shoulder and continued to walk out the door.

 

When the fresh air hit him, he could've never been better. In that restaurant was Hell, he burned up and he was free from Satan and his fire. Heading for the lot, where his car was tucked securely between other black cars - Louis had just sported out a good 2015 Cadillac Escalade for him - and he loved how he felt unstoppable in the car. Seeing it in sight as he crossed over two dead aisles, he heard it again. The annoying tick in the back of his head.

 

"Liam." The voice called, rather closely this time.

Liam glanced over his shoulder and rolled his eyes, Zayn followed after him.

"Where are you going, Liam?"

He scoffed, and took out his keys.

" _Leeyum_." He sung, and Liam snapped.

He turned, clenching his jaw and clenching his fists on instinct as well.

Zayn stood well behind him with a smirk on his lips, his hands behind his back as he watched Liam's face turn red with anger.

Liam gritted his teeth, "What?" He snapped the _"t"._

Zayn stood there, watching Liam's balled up fists unclench as he exhaled. He chuckled, "You've got a short temper for a big man." He stated, stepping closer and standing in front of Liam's SUV. "This yours?"

 

Liam watched him as he circled around the passenger side, still with his hands behind his back. Circling around the car, and coming up the driver's seat he glanced to Liam and his smirk grew. Meeting back in front of Liam, he practically stood inches from Liam's chest. His breath brushing against Liam's undid collar, he eyed the exposed flesh there. His smell mixed with musk and cigarettes and Liam wouldn't lie if he said he wouldn't drop down in the middle of the lot and take all of Zayn.

 

"Doesn't suit you."

Liam exhaled rolling his eyes, and moved from Zayn's suffocating space. Looking down at his key, he unlocked the door and Zayn stood where he stopped. Liam glanced at him, and opened the door. "Move out my way." He stepped up, "Or I'll run you over."

Zayn stepped to the side when Liam closed the door, and started the car. "I'm glad you care about me." He muttered as Liam started to drive past him.

 

Liam was glad when he pulled out of the lot and Zayn wasn't any where to be in sight. Liam could just feel him all over. Crawling under his skin, and leaving marks. He could feel Zayn's ghosting stare, and that stupid fucking smirk. His snarky tone which Liam just wanted to knock out of his throat, and - he wanted to pound and punch his name out of Zayn's vocabulary. Not because he was aggravated at Zayn for saying it so much -

 

because Zayn was crawling under his skin, and Liam let him in the first place.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could see what Zayn was trying to do. He wasn't stupid. He was trying to distract him, pull him aside the competition, and make him lose sight of the goal ahead of him. Whispering content to him that would make him ooze, covering his eyes with those slim fingers to direct him around, cover his mouth with those sinful lips to hold him back from saying a word.
> 
> Liam was not stupid.

Liam punched right and left, constant. He couldn't get enough sleep last night and when he did - all he could see was Zayn. Zayn's eyes, and his smirking lips. His jaw line, and his unmarked neck. His lean shoulders and encasing arms. All he could see was _him_ \- and it was more of a nightmare than anything Liam had experienced before. Tossing and turning he ended up bare on the bed, blankets kicked from his overheating body, and he was up in the earliest of mornings right when the gym opened.

 

He didn't wake Louis but left a note and slipped it under his door. His mind was blocked from every thing but _ZaynZaynZaynZayn_. His heart pounded when the dark flash of eyes clouded his mind, when the phantom musk and cigarettes taunted him. He just wanted to think on his own, and it was like he wasn't. His thoughts were some one else's, his actions controlled by a puppet master, and his heart pulled seam by seam until it started to bleed out with no remorse.

 

He pounded on the punching bag. Sweat dripping down his back, and music blasting in his ears. Hands clenched especially hard when he jabbed his fist down, because all he could think about was pulling Zayn down and pounding down on that pretty face. He could see what Zayn was trying to do. He wasn't stupid. He was trying to distract him, pull him aside the competition, and make him lose sight of the goal ahead of him. Whispering content to him that would make him ooze, covering his eyes with those slim fingers to direct him around, cover his mouth with those sinful lips to hold him back from saying a word.

 

Liam was not stupid.

 

His fist collided with the bag again, again, again. He didn't stop. Not when he could hear the bell above the door go off several times since he'd walked in being the only one, not when people passed and he could see them move quickly without looking at him. Not when his muscles ached, or when the music drowned out the voices in his head.

 

A cold hand came up and grazed Liam's burning skin on his wrist. It was secure and an infinity wrote drawn into their very pores.

He stopped punching in the tight grasp of the figure, his eyes met blue.

He was inhaling and exhaling heavily.

Louis plucked the ear plugs from Liam's ear, the noises of the gym loud and sudden. "You alright?"

His voice was slow, worry entirely sewed into his eyes. His cold touch still resting on Liam's wrist, the icy touch relieving him from all the pressure that had built up in his head.

"Liam?" Louis asked, staring back into Liam's eyes. "You alright, mate?"

Slowly, Liam nodded.

Louis stepped back, his hand going with him. Liam dropped his fists and swayed on his bare feet. "You've been here all this time?"

Liam pointed to the bag, "I needed -," he exhaled, "I just needed time alone."

He nodded, "Got a lot in your head?"

Liam nodded. "Yeah." He mumbled.

Louis stepped behind the punching bag, holding it lightly. "You've been up and about for hours, just punching this bag?"

He nodded again.

Louis scoffed, "If I didn't know already, I'd say you're scary crazy."

For once in the morning, he smiled.

"Come on." Louis nudged towards the other equipment in the gym, "Work on some thing else for a while."

 

> > > >

 

After lifting weights and doing crunches, squats, and a while of cardio - the two were called to attention. "Where is Louis Tomlinson?" Some one yelled out through the aisles and aisles of machines.

Louis turned confused to Liam but appeared in the middle of the aisle. "Here?"

The man at the front counter, headed towards him and held out his arms. "These are for you." In his arms were a bouquet of several dark colored flowers.

Louis looked down at them and took it, "From who?"

"Some one came in a while ago and said to give these to you, I'm guessing they knew you were here. I don't know who." He shrugged and nodded to him, starting back to the front.

Louis turned in his spot, now facing Liam with them and he reached for the card in the flowers.

Liam stepped off the tread mile and drank his water back, "Who's it from?"

Louis looked up to Liam as he stopped in front of him, he held the flowers out to him. "It's not mine."

"What?" Liam furrowed his brow and looked to the flowers, taking it in hand he stared at the closed card in between the flowers. _Liam Payne_.

 

Glancing to Louis, he picked the card out and opened it. He cringed and instantly started grit his teeth. " _Just a gift from me to you. -Z_ "

 

Louis started at him, and noticed the hard expression. "You going to clear your head some more?"

Liam nodded slowly.

He stepped back and took the flowers from Liam's hand, "I'll throw these out." He mumbled under his breath, leaving the card to Liam's hand as he walked off.

 

Liam clenched his jaw staring at the card again, he crushed it in his hand and dropped his knuckle-white fists. If Zayn wanted to distract Liam from his job and from winning the championship - then Liam was going to shove and push just as hard back.


	13. Chapter 13

"Tonight we have two very competitive players. We have one from England and the other from right here in Arizona. Now, he has been doing this since he was 20 years old and he is now in the states for his UFC Touring. We had a talk with Payne back stage and he says that he is running for the welterweight championship, and will stop at nothing to win." The announcer chuckled, "I like his enthusiasm very much."

 

Liam ducked under a fist, and went in for their legs. Getting them down on the ground, the crowd bellowed. Many of them only there for his opponent, a few thousands really there for him. He pulled out from Rebello's grip and slammed his forearm down on his blocking arms, prying himself from his thighs holding him down he pivoted to the side and held Rebello's head and shoulder in a strong lock.

 

After Louis had thrown away the flowers, Liam worked out some more and went to his hotel only to find a bouquet of flowers waiting with Mark for him. He'd sat it down in his room and glared at it for a long while. The match started and he left the card open on the drawer having read it a million times and only get angrier. Zayn was taking this as a game, and Liam was not up for his childish ways. He snapped at Louis in the van to the arena, and also went off on the paparazzi if it weren't for Mark's quick shuffle to get them inside. He was heated.

 

He was _done_.

 

In his heated thought, he shuffled his feet from under him and his rear was in the air. He threw his leg over Rebello's stomach, and he was straddling him. He released his neck and started throwing punches down.

 

"Will you look at that! _Payne Tra_ in is just letting it rip down on _Rebellion_. He is a talented striker, and he's good on his back and up in the octagon. I think Liam's going to win this round!"

 

Sending a punch down on Rebello's nose, his gritted teeth and tightly clenched fists unraveled and he stood up.

 

"Uh oh. What's going on here?"

The crowd around Liam yelled and swore.

"Payne seems to have let Rebello off, when he could've knocked him out - he took the chance and ditched it. What's going on in Payne's head?"

 

Standing with his back to his nose bleeding and slowly, tortuously paining, opponent he stared out to the crowd. Louis was waving his hands at Liam, pointing his hands at Rebello getting to his wobbling feet. Mark beside him was yelling out to him, to get him to focus. People all around them yelling and waving their hands, throwing their arms about, staring at Liam. He just couldn't see them. The voices in his head were drowning him, he stared at the people yelling and screaming at him and the match but he didn't focus right.

 

His slow, dazing eyes looked around the crowd and like a magnet - they found home.

 

Finally settling, lost and dazed, on Zayn in the crowd. His brow was pulled down, leaning on his knees, with the look of shock on his face. As if he were trying to get Liam to read his mind, he looked confused. Why didn't Liam take the shot? Why wasn't he turning around to fight? Why was he stalling the match when Rebello was wiping off his nose and shaking his vision straight? The two stared and slowly Liam's lip twitched up.

 

Liam  _smirked_.

 

Without a moment to spare, he turned back to Rebello who wiped at his nose again and readied their gloves again. Liam sprinted. Stepping in front of Rebello, he pulled back his fist and ducked down momentarily before springing back up. He could see the look of fear in his eyes as his powerful punch started to come down, the glove came down onto Rebello's jaw and his eyes shut tight.

 

The thud of his body hitting the floor mat sounded in the octagon, and all sound had gone. Every one went quiet, no one breathed.

 

The silence was split. _"The Rebellion has suffered a TKO! Payne Train wins!"_

 

The large room erupted in cheering. People shot up from their seats, others hugging others, people handing in their bet money, and Louis was paid his given bets. He smiled to Liam as the announcer stepped into the ring, the camera men following as they focused on Liam. Liam looked around them and stared into the audience. Stared at Zayn who was still seated, as he watched him back.

 

"Congratulations." The announcer patted his back and Liam nodded, never letting his eyes drop from Zayn. He continued to nod as his stare turned sharp and it morphed into a glare, it never left Zayn's sight.

In the crowd, Zayn stood up. He bowing his head down lightly towards Liam, he looked at him from under his eyelashes and that smirk appeared again.

Only instead of clenching his jaw - Liam smirked back.

 

> > > >

 

The club music pounded into Liam's chest as they were surrounding a booth. Louis was leaned into the group to the other guys who'd fought, including Rebello - _no harsh feelings_ , they'd both insisted and they were all laughing here and there, cracking jokes like old pals. Liam stood back, drinking at a beer or two as his eyes looked around the club. His arms and hands ached from practice that morning and the fight not long ago, Louis had blown off half of his bet money as he threw his head back laughing.

 

Liam wasn't the party person, he would much rather spend his time in his hotel room doing some thing else. For all he cared, he would've rather called Harry and listened to his long, endless rant on how much Louis worried him when he went out on tour with Liam then switch to some thing strange like asking life questions and saying "birds don't have eyebrows". That was much more entertaining then this. Which reminded him - he should really get to calling Sophia. She was always a beacon of hope when he was bored or lost.

 

Turning to Louis, lost in conversation he simply tapped him and pointed his finger to the bar.

Louis nodded and went back to the group conversation about some stripper or some thing, there was actually rooms on the second floor for that. It made Liam wonder why they didn't just go up there - it would seem logical. Male and strippers, well, _"exotic dancers"_ really.

 

Straying from the booths and tables, passing the bar, he pushed out the much more quiet back doors. It also happened to be the side entrance, but figuring there was another club on the side of the one he was just in - he figured it was better a back entrance than a side one. Fishing out his phone, he poked at Sophia's contact and it started ringing. After a while of ringing the phone picked up.

 

"Hello?" A voice peeped.

"Soph?"

There was shuffling, "What's up? What's wrong?"

He leaned against the wall, "Louis' dragged me to yet another club celebration." He sighed, and hooked his foot against the side of the club.

There was a sigh, and then silence.

"You alright?"

"M'yeah. I haven't got much sleep."

It smacked him. "Shit. I totally forgot, time differences." He grit his teeth and knocked his head against the wall. "I'm sorry Soph, did I wake you?"

"No. No." She mumbled, "I was trying to get to bed, but it seems I've got no power to."

He pressed his lips together. "Insomnia becoming a problem again?"

"Yeah." She turned on her stomach, placing the phone on the pillow.

"Have you got a hold of the doctor yet? To set up an appointment about it?"

A couple bustled out of the back door and he watched them disappear around the front, focusing back on the ground he picked at a seam on his sleeve.

"No. Not yet."

He could hear her get up and head out of the room. "I could call him. Leave a message and voicemail."

"I think I've got it alright."

Liam nodded and they both went silent.

"How are you?" She suddenly asked.

"Good. I'm good. Won the match."

"So, I saw."

He smiled, "This time I didn't get knocked out."

She lightly snickered, "Yeah, good on you for it."

"Yeah." He mumbled, standing up he began slowly pacing around the small alley between the clubs. "Did you get the package I sent you?"

"Actually, I did. It's in the living room. I wanted to call you about them, but you were at the match. I figured you would sleep after it." She shuffled around, already down the steps of her stair well and in the living room picking through the box. "You didn't have to, you know."

Liam smiled, "I know. But I figured you could use a little a way time with your family."

She'd been holding five tickets to an island vacation for three nights, and the hotel reservations all set up on a piece of paper in the package. Along side box of her favorite perfume, and a couple shades of lipsticks. "I love it but - you should be the one on vacation." She smiled at the lipsticks all wrapped with a pearl blue ribbon around them.

"Well, I'll be off tour soon. Surprisingly." He scoffed, and the club music became loud again as some people came out. "I can't believe it's already half over."

"Neither can I." She put the tickets and items back inside the box, going into the kitchen. "You've already went through at least nine matches. Not to mention over eight states. All you have left is four arenas, and three states. Then your home again."

He smiled, "I kind of miss it."

"I think it misses you plenty." She giggled, and he laughed.

"I do miss it. Miss my family, miss my bed." He groaned.

"Well, hopefully when you do come back home you can come home safe and sound. Then we'll take a vacation."

He rubbed his eyes, "That sounds like heaven right now." He sighed, "Well, I'm going to get going. Louis' probably drank himself down in gallons." He smiled.

Sophia laughed. "I'll be up a little longer, have some yogurt or some thing."

"Alright then." He smiled, "Goodnight."

"Good-." The phone was snatched out of his hand.

He turned to the snatcher and the shadows cascaded his features. They hit the end button and looked to the file photo of Sophia smiling, Liam's head tucked in her neck with a wide smile. "Cute photo." He locked the phone.

Liam glared.

He held the phone back out to Liam, "I would've ended the call earlier but I couldn't help but listen along." He smirked.

Liam snatched the phone back. " _Zayn_."

His eyes danced to the words out of his mouth.

"Why am I not surprised you're here?"

He shrugged. "It's open to the public. You've just won a match, again, and you're celebrating. I've come into town, found a club, and wanted to have a bit of fun." He pointed at Liam, "It's not a crime to want to live."

"Clearly." Liam mumbled, and took his step to get back to the club.

Zayn stopped him, pressing his hand on the plate of his chest. Liam looked down at it, and then to Zayn. "I just wanted to congratulate you on the win tonight."

He raised his eyebrows. "You? Congratulate _me_?"

He nodded. "Why not? After all, you surprised the crowd when you backed off and gave them quite the show." He smirked. "Its was new." His eyes scanned down Liam's face and rested on his lips, "And maybe a little hot."

Liam scoffed, and brushed Zayn's hand off his chest. "You're off your meds."

"Did you get my flowers?"

Slowly he turned, Zayn hadn't moved one bit from where he stopped Liam. "Yes."

He smiled, "Did you like them?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

Liam scoffed again, making his way back to Zayn. He stepped in front of him, Zayn's forearms and hands touching his chest as he stared down at him and towered over him. "I've already told you before." He grit his teeth lightly, "I don't like playing games."

"Who said it was a game?" His hot breath soaring over Liam's lips. "I just want the truth."

"In what?"

Zayn smirked, watching Liam's stare and the way his lips stood parted as he inhaled and exhaled hot breath. Liam was absently focused on Zayn's expression, when he didn't feel Zayn's hands gently rest on the front of his jeans. "I don't need to ask." He gave a tug on the belt of Liam's pants, "You just need to answer." His fingers snaked Liam closer, their faces breathes apart.

 

All of Liam burned hot in Zayn's presence. He could feel Zayn's fingers tugging his belt line, his finger tips grazing under his shirt to nip at his burning flesh. He could feel his stomach knot tighter with every inhaled breath that was _Zayn_. He leaned closer, his finger fishing at Zayn's side and purposely digging into the flesh under his shirt. He could hear his breath hitch, and his lips ghosted over Zayn's.

 

" _Bite me_." He teased, and pulled all his strength to move away from him. Heading for the club, he opened the door and glanced back to Zayn who stood where he left him. When the door closed behind him - he could feel every nerve tumble after him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staring at all the shots, Zayn parted them and there were four for Liam and four for himself.   
> "I couldn't." Liam muttered over the changing of louder music, Zayn's side pressing into his chest.   
> "What?" Zayn picked up a shot, "Not up for a challenge. What harm did the club ever do to you?"

Another match won, Liam up against the infamous " _Hammer head_ " Ralph Oceans, Liam was on the over head bridge inside of a night club. Rave lights shining all around the room, people passing him, dancing, and looking over the railing as well. He kept his attention on the door that opened and closed frequently, he waited for the slithering snake of a male Medusa to come along and find his trail of crumbs. He'd made a deal with himself in that club. Music pounding in his ears, already four shots of tequila and a drink of the strongest whiskey in his system and he was practically buzzing all over.

 

He'd seen what Zayn was doing. Zayn was trying to out him, shove him into the spotlight he'd avoided and get Liam caught in the rush. Then he himself walk away with the prize and still hold the some what good reputation of his own. Liam wasn't going to have it.

 

He knew Zayn would find the club he was celebrating in that night, he knew he'd come soon just to find him, rile him up, and leave him wanting more only to trap him if he moved and chased after Zayn. He would find Liam in the club celebrating, like any winning fight ritual - and Liam had planned every thing out according to his exact moment that his target would walk in. He was going to ruin Zayn's reputation - _and_ out him as well. Determined, Liam waited on the balcony leaning on the railing with his second beer in hand, already feeling the buzz of light drunkenness.

 

In longing minutes, and songs passing, on cue a veil of dark leather entered the doorway and his eyes searched every where around him cautiously. _Bingo_. Liam was on the move instantly, drinking down the rest of his beer he took for the stairs and wondered his way on the ground floor. Seeing Louis' booth in the corner, surrounded by people and maybe he could even hear Louis laughing loudly and happily, he found Zayn in the crowd of people again as he wandered aimlessly to find clues as to where Liam was in the club.

 

Like a spy, Liam watched Zayn in the distance travel around tables, and booth aisles looking to people and already a drink in his hand from the bar. He watched Zayn's lingering eyes on men in the crowd but never taking interest, see the curiosity as to who he was looking for. Liam knew he was looking for him, why else would he notice Louis' booth and stare before turning to the dance floor where he was not amused by the people who's vision gravitated towards him. Leaning on a beam, he drank his beer and put a hand in his leather jacket pocket eyeing every one to scan around.

 

Liam was in clear sight, feet from the dance floor staring at Zayn. Like a beacon, Zayn's scanning eyes flew over him but drew back. When their eyes met, the two saw it as a game and smirked. It was a game, they were just oblivious that both had the same game, different intentions. Making the first move, Liam turned for the bar, crossing the dangerous sea of people, and ordering another beer. Before he could even put it to his lips, he could feel the warm breath on his neck and the familiar smell of musk and cigarettes encasing his lungs and running mind.

 

"Seems like you're always strayed away from the others." Zayn said calling over the bartender, after leaning forward and yelling for shots of tequila. Two sets of four tequila shots were set in front of him.

_Staring at all the shots, Zayn parted them and there were four for Liam and four for himself._

_"I couldn't." Liam muttered over the changing of louder music, Zayn's side pressing into his chest._

_"What?" Zayn picked up a shot, "Not up for a challenge. What harm did the club ever do to you?" He smirked._

Nodding back slyly, he put down his beer bottle and picked up a shot.

 

The two simultaneously drank back their first shot, then their second, and until the very last drops were gone. Reaching for his beer bottle, Zayn grabbed it before him and pressed his lips to the untouched glass. Gulping down a whole lot of it, he licked his glistening lips, and didn't put it back as he was supposed to. Instead, he took it with him leading Liam to follow.

 

> > > >

 

There were drinks, a flurry of them that Liam forgot to count his own steps. He could hear the music louder in his ears, maybe even hear his own heart beat pounding in his head already and it wasn't even the next morning. It was still night, and he was still at the club, now dancing, no, _grinding_ on the guy in front of him. Long eyelashes, scruff visible but now heavy. His lips parted as his forehead was masked in a light sweat. His leather jacket on his shoulders still, and the smell intoxicating him - right, that guy was _Zayn_. His hands resting absentmindedly on Liam's beltline as the beat of the song went, hips pressed together as they moved. Like jagged edges, they collided as they moved and it drew shushed sighs from the two in the sound erupting club.

 

Liam could feel the stomach tighten heavier and heavier when ever Zayn's groin would rut against his, in the adrenaline his knee rose higher and Zayn practically leaned into him. Liam could feel his hard on right when Zayn started rutting against his knee, the drinks and music mixing into their drunken haze. Just when they were catching rhythm, rising and falling against each other - Liam pulled away.

 

There was a deal to be finished.

 

Dragging Zayn's glazed over eyed form through the crowd of people, Liam could feel his own c*ck throb painfully. His eyes greeting the unisex bathroom sign, and as soon as his hand hit the door cool air rushed out of the bathroom with the smell of just smoked weeds and plastic filling their senses. It was empty to Liam's demised thought, it left the plan hanging in the air. Still he moved across the bathroom floor, hand coiled in Zayn's leather jacket, and as pliant as his drunk, horny self - Liam opened a bathroom stall and in went Zayn as he shoved him in.

 

Closing them in the stall, they were inches apart and Liam acted. Leaning down and plastering the smaller lad by two-inches against the metal stall wall, his lips soaking wet hickies into the muscle of Zayn's neck. The music vibrated the bathroom, he could hear the mirrors ringing unsteadily against the wall. Impatient fingers travelled over hot skin under shirts, dull finger nails scratching against the small of Liam's back and he bit back a moan on Zayn's shoulder when a sharp turn of his nail dug into his skin in pain. Pain shooting to pleasure, and went straight to his dizzy head and hard member.

 

Liam, while biting and marking dark purple marks on Zayn's neck, tugged the belt and button on Zayn's pants. His knees giving out as he knelt against Zayn's legs, and slowly pulled down his pants and everything included. When Zayn's c*ck touched the air, he threw his head back against the metal wall with a ' **CLONK** ' and hissed. Heavy and thick, Liam seemed as lust starved as Zayn as his wandering thumb on Zayn's hips latched onto the head. In desperation and weakness, Zayn's teeth latched onto his lip and he looked down to Liam on his knees in front of him.

 

Pupils gone entirely wide and color lost to the dark void matching Liam's, his finger grazed the back of Liam's neck urging him on. And urge, he didn't need to do. Liam sat up and his hand clasped tightly, Zayn instantly hitching up to the touch, only to let out an inaudible gasp leave him lips when Liam sucked in the head. Slowly sinking down, Liam could taste all of him. It tasted like sweat, and salt, but - Zayn. Zayn's fingers in his short hair, gripping tight and when Liam sunk lower, faster he unconsciously bucked forward - this didn't effect Liam at all.

 

In surprise, Zayn gave it another go - testing the waters. Only Liam's heavy breathing through his nose, and the constant flicker of his eyelashes on his closed his stirring, Liam was gag-free. It only made it worse, Zayn's head hit the wall again this time letting out a moan that echoed through the empty stalls beside them. Liam's nose nudged at Zayn's stomach, and he didn't stop there. Opening his eyes and looking up to the fucked out Zayn, he went on. Bobbed his head slow at first, itching and just tormenting until he picked up speed. Tasting the already savored precome from his tip, Zayn bucked his hips again and this time Liam forcefully put his hands on his hips to stop it from happening again.

 

This was risky. Even though they weren't out in the open, weren't on the dance floor doing this or in the streets for every one to see - it was just as dangerous if some one came into the bathroom and saw two feet too many in one stall only to find out it was Zayn and Liam. Liam sucking dick and Zayn being that person to have his dick being sucked. It put them at risk, and both at fault for their own actions. They stood ignored in the tiny part of the club known as the restrooms.

 

Zayn was panting, breath shaking, and eyes shut lightly. His long lashes fluttered over his cheeks as he opened then, looking down at Liam. It struck Liam suddenly and he moaned on Zayn's c*ck, making the other moan to the sinful vibration. Like a teenager again, he palmed himself through his jeans as he went back to nosing at Zayn's stomach, hollowing his cheeks out, and feeling it hit the back of his throat. Zayn cursed, his hands desperately clenching onto Liam's shoulders and he knew he was going to come soon enough. Cupping his own dick through his jeans, he reached down and the tip of his thumb just skid over Zayn's balls.

 

As a hitched breath of caution, he pulled off with a pop before seconds later Zayn came, shooting over his checkered black and white shirt. So much for the black parts. In a series of breaths and huffs, Liam lifted off his sore knees and his arms blocked Zayn in, as soon as his feet were under him Zayn was at his dick, pumping and flicking his wrist. Liam's hot breathing resting in the crook of his neck, and just as he came he bit onto his flesh leaving dark teeth marks in it's wake. Both slowly coming back to vision, Liam was wiping at his shirt by the sink and Zayn tucked his dick back into his pants.

 

With out word, he opened the door and left the room. Liam watched it close and couldn't help but smirk. Wiping the remaining spit from the corner of his mouth, he left the bathroom to quickly collect his things before anyone could see the water stains or remaining dry come on his shirt. Grabbing his jacket and leaving the club with out another word.

 

Mark could take Louis home, he didn't drink anyways. Just stood as a supervisor over the drunk if he got too crazy. Liam had things to do - like sleep off the sex drive still gushing in his blood.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, isn't this a surprise?" An Irish voice called out, and all of them turned - Harry following because he never knew this voice would be important. He wasn't up to date.  
> Before them stood the devils standing at the gates of hell. And oh, what a damned day it was.

The day that Harry came down to Nevada, they'd all been offered a day out to a lovely restaurant by the owner of the last arena. Having been an amazing show and having had a great amount of tickets sold and funding, the owner had brought up the restaurant who was in sponsor of the fight. Being kind enough, they'd agreed and paparazzi had been notified so that it would end up on great credit for the restaurant's reviews. Entering, wearing fine suits and Mark behind the three as they walked they stood by the front desk as they were waiting.

 

A small door open before the desk showing the open seats by the window and the large dining room following, Louis' arm was wound around Harry's waist pulling him fit to his side. Mark beside Liam in the front both stared at the approaching worker, "Hello. How many?"

"Four." Mark answered, as soon they'd been following the worker through the many aisles of tables and booths. Some had dividers, others were free to look at from a distance.

"So, this is the place he'd insisted." Louis mumbled, "Think we'd come back here?"

Harry shrugged, "Don't know, it's roomy in here. But - not us."

Liam rolled his eyes to the gushing two, and continued walking.

A woman just ahead called the worker to attention, and the group momentarily stopped behind her.

A moment _too_ long.

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" An Irish voice called out, and all of them turned - Harry following because he never knew this voice would be important. He wasn't up to date.

Before them stood the devils standing at the gates of hell. And oh, what a damned day it was.

Liam could feel his glare growing instantly, Louis' as well as he dropped his arm from around Harry. "What're you doing here?" He asked, voice not so kind and not so quiet.

Before them were Zayn, Niall, and some one who'd they thought to be their bodyguard for Zayn.

"It's a restaurant. It's open to the public." Niall stated, clasping his hands on the table. So that's where Zayn had that phrase jammed into his brain.

Speaking of which, Zayn's eyes wandered on the group and landed on Liam. Eyeing every inch of Liam in the suit he'd worn on their "dinner", only this time it was a dark navy blue, and the color under it was white. He stood quiet.

Harry looked to Liam for assistance, and he leaned over whispering a few words to him that got his motor working. Yet he still saw no reason as to start a war in front of every one.

"Besides, why'd they let you in to begin with?" Niall scoffed, "Always picking up the scraps, aren't'cha?"

Mark eased Louis down, and Louis' glared dimmed only the lightest way.

Niall looked to Liam, "Heard you're running for championship." His eyebrows raised, "You know that's a big deal, right? What's a small pecker like you trying to get at that for? Leave it for the heavy lifters."

Zayn smirked at that. Liam was most definitely not a _small pecker_ , as he put it. He would know.

Like a small, childish joke between them, he bit his cheeks to not smirk back or meet his eyes.

Before Louis could say anything else, Harry grasped his elbow and pulled him to attention. "Louis, enough. Alright?"

"Yeah. Listen to curly." Zayn started, "I think this thing between us 'z got us all mixed up. It's just a little game. No need to lash out on each other." He smiled, actually smiled, kindly to Harry with a sort of glinting light, that may or may not have Liam wanting that attention. "I say we settle the useless fighting."

Niall furrowed his brow at Zayn, then to their body guard as if he were asking it Zayn were alright in the head or not.

"There wouldn't be no sense in having two tables taken. We know each other. We could have dinner together." Zayn insisted, a smirk on his lips as his eyes met Liam. Their last encounter being the frisky move in the club bathroom, both in which remembered it clearly.

"I think we'd pass." Louis stated.

Harry's hand on him squeezed the muscle on his side, "I think it's a great idea."

Damn Harry for coming along and being the peace keeper.

"We could split the check, save some room for the other people here." He suggested and looked down at Louis with a sort of piercing look that knew could make Louis beg and cry for mercy.

Zayn already getting up and Niall looking up at him like he'd betrayed him, "Come on then." He mumbled and glanced to Liam. "Excuse me." He said lightly as he passed him, their shoulders brushing and Liam could already feel the electricity running through him. The others followed, Louis stared at Harry. Looking like he was about ready to flip out on Harry, he'd never done it but right now would be the time to try new things.

Harry pointed his finger, jabbing it at Louis. "You say anything to them that becomes offensive to them, or possibly harmful - I will leave you tonight instead. No sex." Releasing Louis' side and instead lightly clasping his hand around Liam's, he nudged them all forward and into the small room connected to the vast one. The three already seated with Zayn nearest to the door, Niall in the middle, and their body guard at the furthest end.

As Louis sat down in front of Niall, Harry insisted as he shoved Louis down in the seat, and sat to his right, Mark on the other side of him, that left one seat open to Liam - the seat in front of Zayn. Zayn looked up at him, a spark in his eyes. "Sit, Liam." He insisted as he kept his menu in hand.

Eyes followed Liam as he did, in a straight posture so his knees didn't even come close to touching Zayn's.

 

The table was filled with silence, and Harry was the prep in the middle of the table. Encouraging angered children who didn't want to talk to any one else at preschool. Silence spilled between them all as the waiter took their drink orders and walked out of the room. There was a competition of playful smirks and glares crossing the table between Zayn and Liam, but Liam was most definitely not smirking and playing around. A few times Niall looked up from his menu to the already staring and glaring Louis, Mark and their bodyguard minding their own businesses as they went on like there was no feud to speak of.

 

Zayn's staring turned slowly landing on Harry again, as Harry peeked at Louis' menu as he flipped through it. "I'm sorry," his voice like a crash in the silence, "I don't think any one of us has been introduced to you."

Harry looked up.

"Who're you exactly?" Zayn asked in kindness, his cheeks set to a light smile and some thing Liam's never seen before - true innocence.

"Don't talk to him-." Louis commanded but ended up with a heavy heel to his foot. He hissed.

"I'm sorry for his misbehavior." Harry grit his teeth but then looked peaceful back at Zayn. "I'm Harry, Harry Styles. I'm engaged to Louis."

Zayn's eyes lightened, his eyebrows going up. "I never knew. Louis had never seemed like the type of guy, like a closed book."

Harry's smiled turned back to kindness and peace, it just flowed off of him. "Well, back home is much different then in the states. Back home, people know us. And here - it's just new territory for every one I guess."

Zayn nodded, "You're right." His teeth shown as he smiled. "I'm from Bradford."

"Really? Is that far from Wolverhampton?"

" 'm not sure. Could be. Do you all live there?"

"Well, Liam does. It's practically a second home though. We, well mostly me, live in Doncaster but there's nothing better than spending time with people who are practically family." He beamed again.

In return, Zayn looked to Liam. "Wolverhampton? I've never heard of you around there."

Liam scoffed. "It's far from you, that's for sure."

"Thank god." Louis said under his breath, caught by Harry and he got another foot slammed heel about the top of his foot. He clenched his jaw and balled his fists, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning back in his chair.

Niall chuckled, admiring Louis' pain and leaning back in his own chair. He pointed at Harry, "I like you." He chuckled again.

"Well then, why don't we all get to ordering?" Harry looked to the menu and started pin pointing a few things out that he and Louis could maybe share. Louis was like a pooped dog, he didn't want to do anything but sit back and stare around.

 

> > > >

 

After a few kicks to the shin from Harry, had cracked a few unknowing jokes and it got the chuckle out of a few of them knowing the feeling. It seemed Zayn's and Harry's speaking forced Louis to interrupt some times with his own thoughts, and Niall had commented a few times on the food getting a response out of all of them. After the wine had come in, every one was laid back and maybe talking to each other a little more. There were still some glares shot when some thing right wasn't said, a couple of arguments that were settled, and a hot tension between the two non-speaking ones by the door.

 

Soon ending when the check came, split between the two groups, and Zayn's finger rang around his wine glass gracefully. Standing, Liam could see Louis keeping Harry's hands connected to him - despite the friendly dinner - from shaking hands with any of the others. Mark shook hands with the three, and Liam nodded to them giving them their good byes. Walking along, from a distance looking like a collective group, a hand grazed Liam's wrist and he felt the pull back. Turning to Zayn's whispering look, he started around the restaurant instead of where the group was chatting about with Harry saying they should all go out for drinks some time.

 

Liam nudged Mark, and pointed where Zayn had walked off into the restroom. "I'm going to head to the bathroom real quick."

He nodded, "Don't take too long," he jabbed his finger at Louis, laughing, "I don't think Louis can hold back Harry from hugging any one any longer."

Liam smiled and patted his back before walking to the bathroom. Passing people and nodding to people with a smile, he glanced back before walking into the restroom. A complete mistake.

Zayn stood leaning against the sink, hands back on the white, clean sink contrast to the dark color of his suit. His tie loosened and his top buttons unbuttoned. Already pink lipped and sinful with out having to do anything but breathe. He watched Liam. "Looks like your friends out there weren't too happy to sharing a table."

Liam put his hands in his pockets, loosening his choking tie, "Louis practically hates you and Horan. Why wouldn't he?" He stepped closer, shrugging.

He shrugged back, "I like the curly one. I never took Louis for a gay one." He turned to the mirror, looking to his quipped hair and then his teeth. Popping a gum in his mouth, he leaned back on the sink and held out a piece to Liam.

Declining, he stood two feet from Zayn watching as he chewed his gum and returned the pack to his pocket.

He exhaled, his eyes dragging down Liam's body and then back up to meet his eyes. He smiled, and stood up closing the feet between them. Reaching up, his fingertips nudged at the buttons on Liam's suit but didn't unbutton them. He smirked. "You enjoyed our little night out at the club."

Liam felt his c*ck twitch.

"Me down your throat, and you having no gap reflex." He smirked, his finger unhooked one button teasing on the next below it. "You could take me all down and not have to worry about pulling off." He unhooked the next, "Filthy and just - dirty." On ease, his fingers latched on another two buttons and unhooked them, more of Liam's vest matching under it. "It would be a shame if," his finger latched onto the last button, "Some thing like that were to happen again."

Like a ticking time bomb, he went off.

Liam's hands were wandering over the shape of Zayn, Pressing him back into the sink and his exposed neck stamped with hickies and bites. Breath lost and soon both panting, Zayn's hands roamed the open space behind his coat, the buttons on his vest done with and the white button up between where flesh were to meet flesh.

After a sound of a low groan tumbled out unconsciously, Zayn put a force between the two and cleared space. "Not here." His voice rough, and panting. "My room."

Liam stared, breath mixing with Zayn's. "That's a risky call."

"Fuck risky." Pushing Liam, he gained all strength and opened the door. "Are you coming?" The question made himself smirk, " _Not yet_ , I hope." He joked and stepped out.

Damn right. _Fuck risky_.

 

> > > >

 

Driving the three home, love birds in the back was a huge mistake as they were practically already starting their night there. Liam a few times had already "brake checked" to the unbuckled pair, sending the topping Harry forward and Louis followed but nothing seemed to stop their mixing and blending. Getting to the hotel, Liam reached for the keys momentarily but paused - his offered still held up. Just as Mark hopped out of the steady car, Liam leaned over.

 

"Hey, Mark? I'm just going to take a run around."

"Now?"

Liam looked forward, "Yeah. Figured I'd clear my head, maybe find a small pub. Drinks only."

Mark looked like he was debating, glancing back to the fumbling two passing the door way he looked back to Liam. "Be safe out there." He warned.

"Sure about that." He nodded. "I'll call you if anything comes up. Keep an eye on those two."

Mark laughed, "If I want to gut them out later." He shook his head, "Careful out there on the road."

Liam saluted him, and once the door closed - all laughter gone from his throat, it lodged up and suddenly his hands on the wheel clenched. Anticipation killing him - and also the raging boner in his pants.

 

It didn't matter whether they were outted to each other, it only mattered that they caught one or the other saying it publicly. Caught on camera, video, voice recording. Some thing truly from the person themselves. It didn't matter if some one outted some one else, sure it was simple to say some one was gay but no ne would believe them. It had to come from the very mouth and as far as they've concerned, _neither_ said anything of it. Right?

 

Pulling into the lot of the hotel, in which Zayn had admitted to earlier when Harry asked where he was staying - if Liam wanted to know anything, he just had to bring Harry along any where he went to kindly interrogation some one. _Honestly_. Getting out of his car before treading across the lot, he could see smoke rise from the mouth of a shadow and he slowed. He smirked. "Thought you wouldn't come any faster." Holding his cigarette out for Liam to take, Liam took it and hesitantly before he put it to his lips and inhaled. Zayn opened the door and glanced back.

 

After a moment of silence, anxiousness kicking at his nerves he threw the cigarette a side and stepped on it. Going through the door and following the white rabbit that was Zayn through the maze of halls. Finally disappearing into a door way after unlocking it, he glanced down the hall to Liam and left sight as Liam turned his attention to the empty hall of the night and pushed the cracked open door going inside. Tossing his jacket aside, time became everything. There were hands at his hips, lips on his neck. His hands lost in the rush and shoving back onto the firm bed, Liam stepped back a moment as he fished his belt off.

 

With a ripped open shirt, Zayn leaned up on his elbows and watched Liam throw off his shoes and pants. As "masculine" as they seemed, the two had a weakness - _sex_. Like teenagers, they fumbled on the bed. Bruising bites and angry red hickies forming on his collar, Liam bit his way down Zayn's unbuttoned chest. Landing a long and deep bruise on the tattooed kiss mark on Zayn's chest, following down he bit the muscle on his hips before his hands grew impatient cupping Zayn's heavy, hard erection. He mewled, back finally laying on something as it arched in the most heavenly way.

 

Minutes later, Zayn was face down, ass up and Liam was tongue deep. Both coming and completely fucked out, it was accidental they knocked out under the midnight sky.

 

> > > >

 

Slowly moving, Liam opened his eyes feeling every muscle in his body stretch and restrain all at the same time. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he was surrounded by white. Not the tan blankets in his bed, not the tan pillows of his bed. He freaked. Looking over his shoulder was Zayn on his stomach, still asleep and memory of the night before hit him.

 

" _Fuck_." He whispered and moved quickly. Grabbing his pants, not even putting his boxers back on, and throwing on his things quickly he looked to his phone clock. " _Fuck_." He whispered again, and tugged on his shoes. Snatching his keys from the desk by the door, he paused.

 

He turned. Zayn's devious smirk was long gone from his face, the tips of his lips still and straight. His eyes unblinking, and facial expressions gone from the canvas. Liam was staring at a blank canvas, he was staring at the sleeping Zayn. It was a peaceful, _kind_ view. He looked _soft_. His knee hanging out of the blanket along with his hip, bit and marked from Liam. His neck vicious with still healing hickies, but there in that moment - minus the animalistic bites and sex crazed, deep purple hickies that contrasted against his skin - he looked... human. Clean, pure, blank canvas waiting to be drawn on. Some one whom Liam had never seen before in his life. It was bizarre but - Liam was drawn to it more than when he'd been lusting after the devil.

 

Liam was - _confused_.

 

Pulling the door open, he stared back. His mind fighting over and over, whether he should stay a while longer. _Look_ a while longer, or leave. Call Mark and apologize for his uncalled absence. Why there was text messages and calls from him, he should leave. - But he _should_ stay. He _can't_ stay, but if some one sees him in the halls, fucked over from the night before - he _had_ to stay. Clenching the door knob - he made a decision.

 

> > > >

 

Slowly, sleep released themselves from Zayn and he opened his eyes. His muscles in a good kind of ache as he stretched them out, neck sore, throat dry. Slowly, he sat up.

 

He was alone.

 

There was no body beside him to support heat or noise, no foot touching his, or chest plastered to his back. No one to brush their teeth in his bathroom, and no one to sit in the chair across from the bed. Liam's clothes were gone from the floor, and the blanket on the other side was fussed up and messy. Exhaling, he stood up and started to throw the blanket off of him when he paused. A white container sitting on his bed side table, staring a while before he picked it up. In pen, a " _From: L_ " was scratched into it. The pen left a stray on the bed side.

 

Opening it, there was an array of food from the kitchen downstairs that stood still warm. He closed the container and threw it to the side of the bed, sitting back in bed he shook his head and looked to the window. Who was he to accept food from _Liam?_   Why did he get him a plate of food anyways? He kept throwing the thought away in his head and it made him feel dirty inside and out. Liam was _kind_ to _him_ , and he did nothing of kindness for him. He didn't deserve Liam's sympathy, or _kindness_. It left Zayn angered, but landed him long minutes in his shower _wondering_....

 

Zayn was - Zayn was _confused_ to even his own unruly actions of the night before.

 

What had become of him?

 

_What had become of them?_


	16. Chapter 16

The next fight in Nevada gave Liam a cut lip and bruised left jaw. To the kindness of his heart, Harry was still there and even though he didn't need to he'd run back and forth for ice packs for Liam. Louis told him to stop pampering Liam so much, but it only ended bad on Louis' end. Literally. Between the days of his break between fights, he caught himself wandering hopelessly, trying to think of some thing but nothing ever coming up in his blank mind. He'd felt like he was running with out air some times, moving without reason to push against gravity, examine things when they were true right for him.

 

They'd already moved onto the next, and last, state on tour. _California_.

Finding himself in front of Harry's room, Louis' as well but he was off getting food from the stores down the way and taking a long time of it. Knocking, the door opened moments later. "No Louis?" Harry furrowed his brow.

"I actually got a text from him a few minutes ago."

Harry left the door for Liam to walk in, closing the door behind him he walked into the bedroom and Harry had set out all his clothes to fold all of them and shove them into his bag for leaving back home. "What'd he say?" He asked, folding a shirt he'd seen Louis wearing. They were like that, sharing and swapping things.

Liam sat on the edge of the bed, clearing a shirt for his way as he weakly folded it. "He said he's coming down in a bit. Just some late night traffic." He smiled.

Harry smiled back, his eyes latching on the cut on Liam's lip. "It's healing." He tilted Liam's head up and to the side, checking the bruise.

"Of course it's healing. I was knocked out yesterday Harry." He laughed.

Regardless, Harry's cold fingertips grazed over Liam's sore jaw line and Liam scrunched. "I'm sorry." He peeped, "Did you ice it today?"

"I don't need to ice it."

Harry paused in folding, glaring at him. Harry was like an angry mother if her children didn't do something.

Liam rolled his eyes and sighed, "I iced it two hours ago."

Accepting the truth, he continued folding.

Liam threw his horribly folded shirt into the suitcase. Absentminded and quick, Harry picked it up and put it aside as he folded jeans. "Does Louis know you're taking his clothes?" He joked.

"He always knows. Even from miles away, he knows." He laughed.

 

Liam caught himself smiling, think of their relationship. Louis and Harry were an inseparable pair when they met, always glued to each other's sides, hands always _touchingtouchingtouching_. Eyes always staring, and lips always smiling. In the beginning of knowing Louis, he was a closed book. Work, diet, and rest. All he ever did, then Harry came along and instantly he was laid back, showed Liam tricks he never would to a beginning fighter. He was flexible to schedule, and serious all at the same time. Happy and protectively angry, all because the head of curls, forest of green eyes had pulled Louis down from his high chair and he saw through the eyes of a life beggar. Caught - he was changed forever.

 

Liam listened to Harry many times when he spoke of Louis, like a prize and shining diamond piece worth the universe. Liam would ask the same questions, and Harry would say it the same way. Liam just liked to hear Harry speak, every one had a different look on Louis' outer core. Only Harry had the security and personnel to be able to go deeper than that and know the truth. He was written into every bone in Louis' bone, and Liam knew that.

 

Watching Harry fold his clothes some more, he stared long and hard at him and his eyes dragging over the ring on his finger. It was a plain silver ring, blue along the lines of it though. He itched with silence, "Harry?"

"Yeah?" He reached for the remaining clothes, his two pairs of boots on the floor by Liam's feet.

He knew the answer, but he wanted to find his own truth in some one else's words. A different mind set. Liam picked at the stitching on the blanket, "What is there to like about Louis?"

Smiling already, he reached for the zipper of the bag. Shrugging, his dimple grew deeper. "Most people would just say that he has beautiful eyes, or a smile." He shook his head, "I like Louis' soul." He zipped another zipper, that pocket filled with socks. "And his unknowing strength that even he doesn't know about." He chuckled, "He gave me everything. He gave me _him_." He scrunched his eyebrows, getting the final zipper to shut after tugging it. "I loved the cracked pieces of his soul, his unwilling innocence." He pulled the bag, "Every piece of his heart, skin, bone, and - _being_." He shook his head, sounding like a complete love-freak to his own ears.

Liam smiled, kindness settling his dismay.

He pulled the bag off the bed and put it in the chair by the door, "When you give yourself away, you're risking everything." He shrugged, waving his hands aimlessly around as he walked back putting his shoes under the chair as well. "Not just your body, or words - thoughts, actions, phrases, voice, _mind_." He met eyes with Liam, and a warming silence fit around them. He set his knee down on the corner of the bed where Liam sat, leaning to the bedside where a small pack of wipes stood. "When some one gives you the key to be able to open every door and strip down every story behind those doors -," he lightly dabbed the wipe against Liam's lip, "they're given everything that can build them, and also destroy them in the quickest, and most painless way." Throwing the wipe away, he walked back over and smiled to Liam.

"You were scared? In the beginning?"

Harry nodded, "I was always scared, but I overcame it when I realized that I wasn't the only one who was just as scared and unsure." His phone buzzed on the bed side table, and he reached for it. Answering the call, he smiled. "Lou, where are you?" Walking off, with a lingering hand on Liam he'd gone to the window.

 

Watching him talk on the phone, watching out of the window, he turned away and thought to himself. Harry's words were always one's to get Liam thinking, thinking of several things all at once, and not at all. He seemed to have that affect on everyone, because when his head hit the pillow that night he had an itch he couldn't scratch in the back of his mind. A question rising and falling, like some thing he wanted to reach out and grab but couldn't grasp it because it would move out of his reach when he wanted it, and came back when he didn't. He needed to make his own decision before his blocked mind of confused notions became a tidal wave that ran him over.

 

He would drop his "game" and continued on with the main goal - _championship_.

 

... _But_ maybe not tonight.

 

He was up and out of the bed, pulling on his shoes before he could grab another thought and out the door the next minute. Never to be seen in the night.

 

> > > >

 

Liam looked back to his phone seeing the paparazzi had already snapped photos of Zayn at a sponsoring restaurant where he'd just fought. Liam had caught the end of it, watching how Zayn was quick and quiet about his attacks. Leaving the octagon at a clearing two minutes into the first round. It was some thing, some thing strong. After seeing the paparazzi photos from Zayn being at the restaurant, he'd seen secretly taken photos of Zayn smoking with a group of people outside his hotel. Snapped from behind the vans secretly, the photo was submitted and they'd been pinpointed. It was now a dangerous zone for Liam to be around, sitting in his shut off car in the back of the lot.

 

Growing impatient, his hand reached for the key and a car passed. He froze, and watched. The heavy SUV turned into the hotel, and came to a parking spot three aisles behind. Watching through his rear view mirror, the car shut down and the doors opened. Light laughing in the distance, and out stepped the sin Lust himself. He laughed, teeth showing, as he threw his head back holding his stomach. Liam's eyes eating up the looks. Others were with him, not just Niall, or their bodyguard. Two others followed, making Zayn bow his head back in a laugh, and even from a distance Liam wanted to bottle it up some how.

 

Moving, he opened his door and stepped out. Shadowed by cars and darkness, he glided along the aisles with ease. A parking lot light post catching his movement, and he was an aisle from the moving men. He could hear Niall's laughter, and Zayn's mixed. He could see their moving figures heading to the hotel, and Niall searching his pockets. Zayn as well, but pointed back to the lot. The keys tossed in the air, and he was jogging back.

 

His could feel his blood boiling and his seven most deadly sins coming alive.

 

Zayn stopped by the car, keys lighting up the front lights and the doors sounded. Opening the back door, he looked in and searched. Liam moved, getting closer and closer and he could already taste the flavor of sweet savory. The smell of musk and cigarettes blocking his senses when he leaned against the car, his keys sounding against the metal and Zayn looked over his shoulder. Confused at first, then his unreadable expression wiping over.

 

"What're you doing here?" He asked, his lighter in hand and cigarette box in the other as he slipped the lighter into his jacket pocket.

"It's a parking lot. It's open to the public." Liam smirked, closing the gap between them. Zayn's back met the car's open door,

Zayn smirked when Liam's hips met his own roughly. "So, it's one of _those_ nights."

"What other nights were there?" Liam asked, soon forgetting words when his head fit in the crook of Zayn's neck, nipping at skin.

"You'll get us caught." He huffed.

"Like you said, _fuck risky_." He mumbled against his skin before his hands wandered down to their touching pelvis', cupping the already half hard c*ck of Zayn's.

"Fuck." He hitched, hands clenching the cigarette box in his hands as Liam palmed him through his jeans. "As-," he cringed, Liam getting all the right pressure, "delightful as this is - I'm going to have a _burn out_."

Liam unlatched his lips from Zayn's neck, "Cancel." He bit the Adam's apple of Zayn's neck, owning him a light moan. His grip turning harder as he pressed into Zayn, both pressed heavily against the car. " _Cancel_ it." He said again, his voice turning rougher.

Zayn threw his cigarettes into the car again, and reached for his keys. "Niall's shit at getting high anyways." He commented before Liam closed the door beside them and both releasing from the car. "Fourth floor. Room 218." He chucked his room key at Liam, "Don't lock me out." He mumbled fixing his leather jacket on his shoulders.

Securely, Liam scanned the empty lot and followed after him.

Zayn popped into Niall's room, several rooms down throwing his lighter to Niall. "Already got one since you took so long." Niall threw the lighter back to him, and he pocketed it. Holding up a perfectly wrapped blunt, he lifted it to his lips and inhaled. Zayn eyed the bag of it. Two out on the table, several things in the mix on the table. He would be slick about it. He leaned forward, hands on the table top.

"It alright if I skip this one out?"

Every one looked like he'd just spit out in another language. "Skip out?"

He nudged to the door, "Found myself a prize out in the lot."

It got the guys hooting and hollering, Zayn went in for the kill as the guys were distracted with the news.

"Hey," Niall pointed - he started minutes before, but he was already stupidly high - "be safe."

 

Zayn smirked, and nodded before leaving the room. Mentally patting himself on the back, he pocketed the slipped blunts and continued on his way. Tapping on his door, the door laid unlocked as he walked in. Liam's back to him as he looked out to the scenery in the front of the hotel - it was quite beautiful, and a few times caught Zayn dazing at it. Already stripping from his leather jacket, he shuffled off his boots and Liam was on him again. In a rush, Zayn dropped his pants, already hard and panting.

 

Set aback on the bed, Liam hovered over him. Searching for friction of some sort, Zayn hooked his legs over Liam's lower back. He smirked, "I bet this would turn into a wrestle, if I fought you."

 

Liam's hands stood wide on Zayn's shoulders, keeping his arms from rising or from his hands snaked around his neck from pulling him flush to his chest like the actual UFC move would. As a silencing tone, Liam rut down once, twice, on Zayn's exposed dick and his breath hitched loudly. His neck bared with already growing bruises, and Liam rut down against him again.

 

"You're wearing one too many clothes." Zayn sighed out, hands clutched onto Liam's shoulders as he pressed down again harder and his teeth grazing Zayn's shoulder.

"Who made up that rule?" He smirked, sitting up and taking off his shirt throwing it to the floor anyways.

Zayn sat up and pulled Liam's belt line forward, and sucked a bruise into his stomach. Liam turned to the ceiling, engulfing himself in the feeling of Zayn's lips on him. Zayn tugged at his belt again, the buckle clinking as he yanked them down. Hands rounding his thighs and resting on his brief covered ass. "These have to come off." He hummed, squeezing his ass tighter.

 

Liam pushed Zayn's shoulder down until he was on his back again. A sudden urge, hunger burning in him as he looked over Zayn. His lips bitten and red, covering in his own spit and open a bit. There for Liam to be able to bite on to, pull and just tease around. Getting off the bed, he dropped his pants and briefs. Climbing back onto the bed he settled between Zayn's open legs, scanning down his profile. His dark, hooded eyes, his eyelashes blinking against his cheeks. His lips breathing in and out audibly, and the tattoos on his chest looked like they were moving. The kiss mark in the middle of his chest light pink with a hicky.

 

Zayn smirked, propped up on his elbows. "You should take a picture, it'll last much longer -." His breath hitched when Liam's dry hand came in contact with his c*ck.

"I'm sorry? What that?" His voice snarky.

Zayn closed his eyes when Liam settled over him, head gently in the pillow. "Fuck you." He hissed. Smirking as he spoke, "Aren't you going to turn off the lights, Light some candles, play some jazz music. Because you're shit at appearing-."

"Shut up." Liam rut down and sent both of them moaning loudly when their c*cks rubbed deliciously together. It sent him into rutting down on Zayn.

 

Both already panting and burning hot,

 

He tucked his head into Zayn's neck, setting a bit there and sucking it down as Zayn pulled his arms up and hooked them around his neck. Pulling at the hair he could grab, even when he bared his neck and Liam snatched out of his grip to bite the under side of his jaw. He moaned heavier, it vibrated against his chest and mumbled against Liam's mouth inches from his own. Eyes clenched shut as Liam dragged dull nails down his side, his fingers still locked into Liam's hair as he puffed and let out tiny whining sounds.

 

Liam pulled the back of Zayn's knee up from falling on his hips and pressed his forehead against Zayn's. Their breaths entwined together, their noses bumping with every rut and thrust Liam did on both of their c*cks. Trapped between Liam's forcing hips, he pressed down and Zayn's lips held open to a silent plead. Liam closed his eyes, and moaned against the open air. He roughly fucked down harder to the thought of Zayn all around him, his arms on his shoulders, his legs on his back, his forehead against his own. Zayn practically screamed out with the pressure sent down on his dick, and it scratched in his throat like a cry.

 

Liam opened his eyes and his eye lashes fluttered against Zayn's cheeks. He looked down to Zayn's red lips, open and panting. Practically there so Liam could suck them into his mouth, glistening in spit, and caught every once in a while between Zayn's teeth. He could feel Zayn's legs clamp harder around his beck, his arms around his neck dragging red lines down Liam's back, and Zayn's face scrunching up every second to the longing pain that turned into pleasure. Liam reached down and hiked Zayn's thighs closer to him, grinding down harder as a guttery moan ripped from Zayn's throat. Their lips ghosted over each other.

 

As if it weren't a trial and error, Zayn's lips latched onto Liam's and he moaned to the touch. Instantly taking control, Liam shoved his tongue into Zayn's compliant mouth and tasted every thing that was Zayn. Their tongues gliding over each other and with the kiss clouding Zayn's mind, Liam reached down and a finger caught dry on his rim. He snapped back and shot over his stomach and Liam following to Zayn's moan and ecstasy blissed expression.  Huffing and panting, they kept their eyes closed.

 

Throwing all care away, Liam tucked his head into Zayn's neck until his breath lessened. Their come between their bodies sticky, their sweat mixing, both burning hot to the touch. They didn't move, or speak. All their thoughts gone for the while, their unanswered questions lost, and every thing blinding their minds had cleared. Just resting in the moment that seemed to be _okay_.

 

Pulling at his restraining muscles after the while, Liam sat up from the warm, welcoming body and walked into the bathroom. Wetting a towel, he sat back on the bed between Zayn's legs. Zayn's legs still folded up, and spread exposing himself to Liam entirely and uncaring. Liam wiped his stomach softly, and silently. Zayn's watching eyes staring intently, Liam gently wiped at the head of his c*ck and he sighed in over sensitivity. Leaving the room he cleaned himself up in the bathroom and avoided looking into the mirror. Unknowing guilt would eat him up if he did.

 

Walking back into the room, Zayn was on his stomach, his eyes falling drowsily, with the blankets pushed aside. In a thought of care, Liam pulled the blanket over him. He knows he shouldn't, he knew he shouldn't stay, that he couldn't spend the night, but the weight and guilt told him he couldn't leave the room. Turning off the light and pulling the blanket back, he gently laid down in the plushness of the bed. He looked over Zayn's figure in the light coming from the city outside the window. His back rising and falling, his legs still, and arms tucked under the pillow.

 

He could still taste him on his lips, and even when he licked them he could feel the touch of Zayn's hands on his skin. Tongue on tongue, gliding, tasting, sucking. Leaving a burning reminder on his body. His back was burning with lines, shoulder itching with hickies and bites. He would give anything to feel it all again. To have the warmth surrounding him, the smell of sweat and precome running against him. To have a moan escape silent lips because it was him who'd caused the pleasure.

 

Lost in his thoughts, his eyes closed and he was drifting off to sleep. He shouldn't be consumed by guilt because he wasn't sleeping in his own bed, in his own room. He shouldn't have to worry about the next morning, whether it'll be filled with confusion, and wonder. He shouldn't be drowning in anxiousness and stress to his own actions leading up to the time of decision. Sleep gave him the freedom of just that night, and took away his pain.


	17. Chapter 17

Slowly, he woke up and the smell of burning weed hit his nose. He was on his stomach, and he turned his neck looking to the mindless and hard expression of Zayn sitting up in the bed. The blanket on his waist, and he blew out a cloud of smoke. Absent to Liam's attention. Slowly Liam rose from the bed, wiping the sleep from his eyes and the morning light glowing on his bare skin. They didn't speak.

 

Going into the bathroom, he took a piss and leaned on the sink after. He didn't want to meet his reflection but he had to face the last mistake he'd made. His eyes met identical ones, and he was over looking his own face. Warm with health, sleep in his eyes as he blinked, neck adorned in light bites and now fading bruises. Turning on the water, he lapped water onto his face and sighed wiping it off. Clearing his throat, he walked into the bed room again to the same scene of Zayn inhaling and exhaling his blunt.

 

Grabbing his briefs in no words, he slid them on. Following with his pants, he grabbed his socks and sat on the edge of the bed, cautious of Zayn's legs behind him. Sliding his shoes on one by one, he reached down to tie them. He tried his best to ignore the feeling of dread in the room, the heavy feeling resting on both of them like an anchor dragging them down to the deepest parts of the ocean. He licked his lips and it knocked some thing out of him.

 

His lips still tasted like Zayn's.

 

Quickly shaking it from his head, he sniffed and finished off one shoe.

"You know." Zayn said suddenly. Blunt between his lips. He inhaled and held it, releasing it slowly. "My father's the reason I'm in this mess."

Liam paused in tying his other shoe.

Zayn watched. "Yep. ol' papa dragged me into it. Forced me to fight, forced me to do it." He said in hate.

Liam didn't have a father, didn't know him - but the pain must've been heavy. Liam never met Zayn's sharp eyes.

Zayn scoffed, eyes hazed. "He's dead now. -Thank god that fucker's dead."

Slowly, Liam continued on his way.

Zayn shifted on the bed, crossing his free arm over his chest. "You know, he beat me up - even when I told him I didn't want to fight."

Liam's heart clenched.

"When I left, he said - "You better win, and if you don't - I'll find you and gut you myself." He chuckled darkly, "Crazy bastard."

 

Liam stood, turning to the bed and leaning over Zayn to grab his shirt that was actually tucked into the blankets. Zayn's tucked hands reached out and touched a deep scar he'd long forgotten on his back where his arm moved. It was a wound from a while back when he'd started - when he'd suffered a painful twist in his arm and needed surgery for. He called himself useless in those times, couldn't do anything but he didn't stop fighting.

 

"I fight because the crazy son of a bitch told me to." He scoffed, "Pathetic."

Liam stood up putting on his shirt, and reaching for his jacket on the chair in the corner. He grabbed his car keys and threw on his jacket. "I'm sorry for that."

Zayn glared from behind the smoke, "I didn't ask for your sympathy."

Liam opened the door, "You didn't have to." Giving a glance back, capturing Zayn's eyes a final time. He wasn't met with the hard expression of the morning, or the snapping voice that greeted him.

 

He was met with loss. Zayn's eyes were soft, and close to being pressed with sadness. His eyebrows drawn up lighting, and his lips pressed in a thin line. It was asking of Liam, and pleading for emotion of him.

 

Liam felt sorry for Zayn's past. Felt sorry that he was beaten and hurt as a child, that he didn't have a great relationship with his father. That his father only wanted Zayn to do what he wanted, and Zayn to be a practical prison to his own word. Liam was sorry for him, that he was alone and had no one to run to. Resulting him in having these one night stands with Liam, throwing away all logical just to have some one there for a good fuck and then be left along again with nothing but guilt. They're constant quick fucks and hand jobs leading to confusion between the two, and it was some thing that was pulling their hearts on strings. Liam could see that, but he didn't know if Zayn knew it as well.

 

His heart was set up on a string, "no strings attached" was the opposite because what laid in Zayn's eyes as Liam was in the doorway leaving after their fuck of last night - it wasn't ignorance like any other time they had, or being snarky for manipulating the other to get them to go wild and animalistic. It was hurt.

 

He turned his eyes down from Zayn and left the hotel for his car.

 

What he didn't hear was the shutter camera shots being captured - of Liam Payne leaving _the_ Zayn Malik's hotel after a night of his sudden disappearance from his own hotel.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "... Do what you think is right."

Sitting in his hotel room, his hands covering his face as he was leaned on his knees. He sighed and dragged his hands down his face, and staring out the window of the hotel. There were cars down below, and birds flying by his window every ten minutes. Clouds in the sky but he couldn't - focus. His mind blocked with thoughts, and things he didn't want to label as feelings. He needed to decide what was right and what was wrong before he was over killing himself on it, bending over back wards for the answers in his head.

 

He was over thinking it.

 

Thinking about the times he'd been pulled aside by Zayn, and they had quickies in the bathroom, or one night stands where they were both pushing and pulling each other just for that ecstatic jolt of pleasure. Or letting himself approach such an exposed and jagged subject as "feelings". Or just whether or not he should be fighting for the championship anymore when every one was nipping at his feet for the title. He was tangled in vines of Zayn, limbs numb to the touch with his lingering taste on his lips. Hands grabbing him and ripping at him for the title, people yelling at him subconsciously for him to get it right.

 

He reached for the phone, and stood up quickly before the numbness in his head could get to his feet. He paced around the room, and instead of sitting in the room any longer he pulled open the balcony attached to his room's door open and stepped out into the cool afternoon air. The phone rung.

 

It answered and before any one could speak, instantly he was a motor.

"I've caught myself in a heavy situation that I'm confused in." He paused, "I need you to listen, even if you're busy just-." He pressed his knuckle to his mouth and leaned on the railing. He exhaled, "It's going to sound crazy, but I'm not too sure of this whole championship thing any more. I was fine with it in the beginning but now I just want to throw myself off a building with all this stress." He turned his back to the city, drawing his eyes down to the floor. "I feel like my heart and mind are two completely different things going opposite ways and I don't know which one to follow any more."

He pressed his fingers against the bridge of his nose.

He sighed, and it shook. He was going to say it. Finally - say it. He threw his hands up, " _I've been sleeping with Malik_." He spurt out finally. Pressing his lips together he nodded, "Yeah. I've been sleeping with Malik for the past three tours, -" he sighed, "And I feel like shit." Hanging his head, he turned back to the city under the sun setting day. "I've been having one night stands with him, and I thought that- I thought that maybe I'd try and play a mind game with him a few times. Because he was trying to expose me and I just wanted to hurt him in every way. So I played him and I only found out just now that I tripped ona wire some where along the line and we're both caught in mid-air." He shook his head.

He sighed, squeezing his eyes shut and poking the corners with his fingers.

"Just last night I was at his hotel, and we did things. It wasn't like the other times, where it was just sex then leaving in the morning. When I woke up, he told me about his dad." He clenched his fist, "He told me his dad beat him into fighting, and threatened him that if he didn't - he'd kill him." He shook his head, "I never asked him, - and he told me about his worst memory of his own father." Liam scoffed, and looked down at the street. "When I left, he looked at me like I had betrayed him. I felt so bad for him. That he's so alone, that he just doesn't care any more and gives up everything. He throws himself around like he doesn't even matter." He shook his head again. "He's so selfless in the worst ways. And I feel like when ever he gives himself away, every time we did it - he felt good about himself. And that's just horrible."

He went silent, shaking his head at the city that caused him hell.

He hung his head, closing his eyes. "I don't know what to do. I'm sorry." He mumbled, clenching his head tightly and rested his forehead against his arm.

There was silence on the line. No noise but Liam could hear breathing, light and content. Calming. Loving. _Sophia_. Her voice was light, warming to Liam's mind and soul. "Liam." She said lovingly, and he could almost feel like her voice was combing it's finger through his hair, pulling him into her chest, and letting him settle into Sophia's nurturing being of a woman. " _Liam_." She said again, and he opened his eyes slowly. "I know you're worried, and stressed. You've got all these things balanced on your shoulders, and you never want some one else to help you because you think you can handle the pain some times."

He only closed his eyes again.

"You have to let some things go." She mumbled, "You can't carry the weight by yourself. You know that."

He nodded lightly, even though she couldn't see it.

"This is what you're going to do for me, Liam. M'kay? _Do what you think is right_. Pick a road and stick to it." She was soft, but voice authorizing. "You went into the UFC to become known and become a leader. You can't give up now when you've come so far. You already started, and now you just have to finish babe."

He exhaled and inhaled, standing up and opening his eyes back to the city.

"I'll be there for the days before the final fight, and we'll get through this. You, me, Louis, Harry, and Mark. We'll cheer you on from the seats, and we'll always help you when you need help. You just need to let us help you. Alright?"

He nodded, calmer. His heart steady. "Alright." He mumbled.

He could hear her smile. "I do love you, and care about you. You know."

Slowly he smiled. "I know. And that's why I protect you." He took a breath and turned to the room, " 'lright, I'll do it."

"Good." She cooed, "Take a rest before the fight tomorrow. Please. Be safe."

"I will."

There was a pause and she spoke again, smiling through her voice. "I'm proud of you Liam. Even if you don't know it, I'm always proud of you for being so strong and brave."

He leaned back on the railing, and smiled. "Good bye Soph."

"Goodbye." She hummed, and the phone call ended.

 

He stared at the contact photo a moment before dropping his hand and turning to the city. He inhaled and exhaled. The next fight would be tomorrow, then the one after that - would be his very last fight. His last fight in California. His last fight in the US, his last fight before he could go home to Sophia, and Harry, and Louis. His family, her family, and every thing he's wanted for the past months. He would do it - he would go on with the fights until there were none. He would go home, and take his vacation with Sophia and him.

 

He would have freedom _then_.


	19. Chapter 19

The next match came, and with a successful win - it would be a night out for the boys. Liam didn't go. Even after Louis tried to persuade him, told him that what ever was blocking his mind would be gone with a couple of drinks, that things would subside - Liam shook his head and patted Louis' back telling him to spend his night having fun. With worry, Louis and the others did go. Liam on the other hand had things to do.

 

He parked his car in a dark part of the street, and hurried along the side walks jogging. His hoodie over his head as he pumped his arms and legs, moving along the dark sidewalks passing people as they went. Music in his ears - he just needed to clear his mind, get his mind fit on the final thing he was set to accomplish.

 

Jogging around the streets of Las Vegas, some louder than others, and no one seemed to noticed his hidden persona. Even after the long jog, he headed for the gym. Never stopping to move, he'd lifted weights, bench presses, and squats holding up weights of his average lift. Running an even longer run on the tread mile, his music and energy never seemed to end. His heart pounding in his chest when he went for break, sitting on a bench tearing down a water bottle as he looked up slowly. The wall of mirrors catching his eye, and he could see himself.

 

Sweaty and strong, tired but never giving up strength. Face red, chest fluttering with breath. His hands shook but standing he stared into his eyes as he grew closer to the mirror - he was Liam Payne. The Liam Payne, aka Payne Train. This was his final match in the US Tour, this was his last opponent he ever had to face. After this - his progress and failure would determine whether or not he'd win the Championship name. Huffing and looking into his own reflection again, he closed his mouth and breathed heavily through his nose.

 

He nodded to himself, and walked off.

 

He was going to win.

 

> > > >

 

Camera's blinded him as he walked along, Mark kept at his side as Louis guided the way. Harry was between them, and Sophia inches from his step. His hand in hers, and his other hand making sure that no one could get to her. They kept their heads down when the camera's flashed and fluttered.

 

"Liam, how do you feel about tonight's fight?" Some one asked.

"Do you feel fit to already call yourself the Champion of this entitlement?"

"Louis, how do you train Liam?"

Already having the doors open for their assigned cars, that was just the hotel transfer. Liam guided Sophia into the back of an SUV as Mark took the passenger seat, Louis and Harry taking the car in front of them. There was utter silence when the doors closed.

Liam looked out of the window when the camera's and people disappeared. Sophia laying a hand on his lap, he turned his attention to her kind smile. "Everything's going to be alright." She hummed.

Leaning over he draped his arm over the back of the chair, and she leaned into him.

"You'll get in there, and give it your best."

He sighed, "This is my last state." He said shocked, "My last tour date, and then it's over."

She patted his chest, "Then make it your best."

He nodded and smiled back. "How long until we get there?"

"Twenty minutes." Mark mumbled, "If we can get around traffic, more than that." He glanced to the driver. "Lou said that the place was packed, all sold out."

Sophia exhaled, "That's a lot of seats."

Liam nodded. Picking out his phone, "I'm going to call him. Hopefully he isn't tongue deep in Harry's throat." He joked, and the others laughed. The phone rung as Sophia curved a strand of hair behind her ears and glanced to Liam. He cleared his throat when the phone picked up. "Lou, anything I should know before we get to the stadium?"

Louis cleared his throat as well, "All sold out, more than 17,000 seats. Winning prize is over 10,000, losing - 7,000."

Liam nodded and he could feel Sophia's gaze on him as he looked out of the tinted windows, "What bout _him?"_

"What?" Louis paused, "Zayn? He harmless. He's fast, takes a while before he acts. Does good on the floor and on his feet. From the matches I've seen, he normally just takes his opponents down. Never succeeded in a full mount."

Liam nodded again turning this time to the watching Sophia, he smiled lightly before dropping it. "Any injuries?"

There was silence. "Even if there was, you couldn't use it against him. That's playing dirty."

"Anything to win, right?" He sighed, before looking ahead to the main streets of the Las Vegas Boulevard. "So this is the last fight before we go home, huh?"

"Yep." He answered. "Last trip, last plane home." There was sadness in Louis' voice as well, "The best few months of our lives."

"Wouldn't say that just yet. There could always be another tour." He joked.

"If some one better comes up, I'm sure."

Sophia squeezed his thigh, and he smiled to her. Weaker than the one before but she reassured home in her stare. "I'm sure." He mumbled, he looked to the Boulevard again. The MGM Grand Garden Arena in sight in the distance. He sighed, "Well, here we go then."

"Alright then." With that the call ended, and Liam pocketed his phone. Sophia nudged him.

"We can do this." Sophia mumbled with a smile.

He smiled back and nodded, "There's never a moment where I doubt your word." He commented and looked out to the approaching arena. Panic serving him cold - he exhaled, and inhaled feeling Sophia's reassuring hand on his knee. He could do this - face his fears, and his opponent.

 

His opponent was his fear.

 

> > > >

 

The crowd is screaming as he walks through the crowd, Sophia is already seated down beside Harry. Mark patted his shoulder just as the octagon came into sight, his head slowly rising and through the grits of the people surrounding him - he could see pacing figures, like Lion's in a den, inside the octagon. He looked to Sophia and she smiled. Harry waved and held up his thumb mouthing " _good luck_ ", the octagon door opened and his foot his the cold mat. Keeping his head down as he entered, his corner men and woman settled around him and Louis was by his side.

 

"You've got this, alright? You've got a full house of people here, waiting and cheering for you. People have seen you fight, people love when you win. You love when you win." Louis jabbed his chest, "You can do this Liam."

Liam nodded, looking down at him.

"Liam," a voice out of the many called from outside the ring. The two looked down seeing Harry and Sophia against the fence, Mark behind them for safety.

"Hey." Liam mumbled, kneeling down to be almost eye level with them.

"You're gonna do great." Harry nodded, "I've seen every fight, whether it was behind the t.v. or here for one fight - you fight, and you fight good. Don't let this scare you. You've got this." He smiled.

Liam smiled back, "Thanks."

"He's right." Sophia smiled, "You're an amazing fighter, and I think you've got this Li. Show him who's boss." She laughed.

He chuckled, "Got it boss." He said as they pulled away from the fence and he turned back to Louis.

He nodded, "Alright?"

Liam nodded.

Louis held up the mouth guard putting it into Liam's mouth, and checked the thin gloves around Liam's fist.

They listened to the announcer go off. " _Liam Payne, aka Payne Train, has been running for Welterweight Championship since his UFC fighting career started. Known through all of England, he's taken a US Tour to find his place for the Championship_." Liam's eyes slowly dragged from Louis' focus on his gloves, to over his shoulder.

 

To Zayn.

 

" _His opposing opponent known as the Bradford Bad Boy, Zayn Malik of the same welterweight class - fights him to get to that championship title_."

 

Liam's eyes dragged up toned muscles he'd seen several times before, and traced. The middle of his chest firm and steady as it rose and fell with the kiss mark tattoo standing out, the wings beside it reaching out over his chest. Shoulders tensing, fists clenching as Liam's eyes went further up. Meeting lighter scruff and the lips that he couldn't taste any more, but even to say missed the ghosting feel of them. His nostrils flared, and his jaw line clenched. His eyes met not just brown ones, or blown out ones from smoking weed, or blown from sex, or even light with amusement. They were gone with expression, ripping Liam's strength from across the octagon.

 

_"...Will The Payne Train allow this slip up from The Bradford Bad Boy? Or Will Bradford Bad Boy steal the title from right under his nose?"_

 

Louis patted his shoulder and he was jolted back to life. His breath came into his lungs, and his eyes tossed down to the ground at his feet. He inhaled and exhaled, he clenched and unclenched his gloves getting grip on them and tension out of his knuckles.

"Clear the cage!" Yelled the referee, and they poured out like water.

Liam kept his eyes down, but he could feel every one digging their attention on him.

"You know the rules." Called the referee.

Liam nodded, looking at his fists and finally turned his gaze up. Zayn was already drilling holes into Liam's consciousness, his stare could kill anything.

"The match stops with tap out or knock out." He reminded.

Liam nodded, and Zayn's glare never left him.

The referee looked to Liam, "You ready?" He asked, pointing his hand at Liam.

He nodded again.

The referee turned to Zayn, "You ready?"

Out of silence, he nodded as well. His fists falling up, his shoulder hunching down. Liam had seen it over the t.v. but being physically there in the situation every opponent Zayn had faced - it really did drag him down.

 

In that moment of staring at this rough, stone cold figure staring back at him - he realized it wasn't entirely Zayn. It was a shell to protect the inside - the true Zayn.

 

He thought of the countless times he'd seen someone else who wasn't _Zayn_. He was standing face to face with him in the last and final octagon before which ever touring fighter would win. His realization coming through in a flurry of actions he'd seen Zayn do in the time touring. Him in the crowd by himself - Zayn had spoke of not having anything but the championship. Him being in the crowds again because of that - only finding comfort in watching others being surrounded by love and attention.

 

Being envious, but depressed to his own loneliness.

 

He'd led Liam on because of that loneliness and loss of affection from the people surrounding him. He'd followed Liam around because Liam was the only one who'd noticed him more than anyone else, instead of as a celebrity but a human with a will. He lingered on Liam because when ever he shoved, Liam would shove right back. Even when Zayn punched, pushed, bit, and scratched - Liam always was reluctant with him and never shut him out entirely.

 

Unknowingly and yet calmingly, they'd got under each other's skins. Both devils, but together - _compatible serenity_.

 

In the back of his mind, he could hear the bell go off and the referee pulled back. Shaking his head, he stepped in the middle with his fist out waiting for the same respect back. Zayn didn't even looked to his hand, didn't greet his fist to show respect. The crowd boo'ed - Zayn neglected respect to Liam. Zayn's true intensions was to win, and Liam had forgotten his already. Liam dropped his hand and backed up, the announcer's making comment on the rejected call of authority. Zayn kept his fists up, Liam could feel a tug in his mind and it stopped him from making any move.

 

Zayn feinted right, and kicked with his left landing a bow to Liam's thigh. The crowd yelled louder in their ears, Liam still didn't act out yet. Stepping back with Zayn had come closer, they circled the octagon slowly. Zayn threw a punch, and the most Liam did was throw it off of himself still blocking his face. Zayn's dead stare was twitching between cold and lost. Zayn feinted right and Liam ducked out of the shot thrown at him, he kept steady as he rounded the octagon. People were screaming at him, he could hear Louis yelling from behind Zayn some where. The light's blinding him too much to know where was left and where was right.

 

Zayn kicked with his left again, and Liam lost balance for a moment before recollecting his steps and keeping his eye on Zayn. This was a game of cat and mouse, Zayn kept bating Liam out but Liam never went in for it. Liam's blurring mind was restricting him from doing anything, he was running circles in his head and he couldn't lift his fist or throw a kick or even simply duck down in time to miss a strike to the shoulder. Then it hit him -.

 

He didn't want to hit Zayn even when he threw punches at him or kicked Liam. He didn't _want_ to punch or kick back.

 

Before he knew it the bell went off and they separated to their corners, Louis burst into the octagon. "What's wrong with you? You wasted an entire round just standing around." He muttered.

Liam took the mouth guard out, "I know." He exhaled, "I'm trying to get my head clear."

"Get it clear faster. You don't have time for lolly-gagging around Liam, you go in and you strike."

Liam nodded but he looked over to Zayn.

Zayn was staring back, but his eyebrows were drawn down lightly. His face asking of some thing.

"Zayn's got a few pointers for punching and kicking but you've got to get out of there before I call forfeit for you." Louis commented.

Liam nodded, "Alright." He stated and Louis nodded.

"Clear the cage!"

Louis glanced over to Zayn before leaving the cage, Liam turning and seeing Sophia' face wondering and worried. She mouthed, "Are you okay?"

He nodded, and waved his hand down looking back to the remaining two in the octagon.

"You ready?" He asked Liam, then to Zayn. The bell went off and Liam, again, came to the middle and begged respect with his fist out.

 

Zayn looked down to it, but held his fists up to fight. Liam drew his fist down again after the crowd boo'ed again, the announcer making another comment as to Zayn's rejection to Liam's kind asking. Liam drew his fists up and stepped forward this time - his mind still restricting him from acting out. This time Zayn purposely set himself up to see if Liam would step in and take the shot. He grew close, his fists drew down under his chin leaving his face for a knock. Liam only backed off, and didn't hit.

 

Stepping back, Liam followed closely. Zayn was leaving his legs open for a kick, Liam didn't kick. Zayn left his guard open, leaving his face vulnerable, Liam didn't punch at him or hit him. Grates turning in his head as to why Liam was so vulnerable to not hitting Zayn, asking himself what was up with Liam's head. He stared at Liam's facial expression pulled tight, but his pupils quivered. Liam wasn't trying to hit him. Zayn soon realized - Liam's strategy wasn't to hurt him - but to make him realize what he was doing.

 

Like Zayn had done with his own body and sex drive towards Liam - Liam was giving himself away to Zayn.

 

Seeing this - Zayn snapped. He forced Liam to fight. He moved quick.

 

He ducked down like a bird, his arms snatching the back of Liam's knees and they tumbled down. Zayn grounded him to the mat floor and Liam threw his arms up, locking them around Zayn's neck to keep him from moving. Locked closely to him, their touches on each other were compared to Hell fire burns. Memories of their first fuck, hands scratching and pinching skin burned just as much as now. Like electricity running through their skins - they were polar opposites, warm and cold to cause a tornado.

 

Zayn pried Liam's arms off his neck and his forced Liam's leg down getting one above his hip but his other left behind between Liam's, Zayn quickly snatched his leg away from Liam's and set it on the other side of Liam's hip fully mounting him. Liam snatched Zayn's head down, and Zayn's arms were locked in the crook of Liam's elbows. Both panting as they held still, Zayn's breath flushed over Liam's chest as slow sweat was building on the both of them.

 

Zayn was quiet, whispering against Liam's chest as his lips ghosted over his sternum. "Even in the end," he panted lightly, voice hushed for only Liam to hear, "We both go out of this alive." he reminded, "Whether one loses and one wins, we both go back home," he shifted his hands against Liam's elbow, "never to see each other again. You came here to fulfill your dream and win the championship-."

The referee yelled for them to move along, do some thing.

Liam ignored him, and listened to Zayn's hushed secrets. "I came here to fight because my *ss hole father told me to. I _am_ fighting." He panted, shifted his knees on either side of Liam's hips. "I'm done with my dream now." He confessed, his head slumping down lighter so his forehead rested against Liam's chest and Liam could feel his eye lashes dance over his skin. " _I can stop fighting_." He exhaled, his lips paused on his sternum flat.

 

The bell rung and the second round ended.

 

The two getting up from each other and returning to their corners. They fed water into his mouth, but his eyes never left Zayn's head pulled down as Niall spoke to him. Even when Louis dragged his attention down, he could hear Zayn's words run through his head over and over. Zayn confessed that he didn't want to fight any more, he wanted to move on. He wanted - to be on the same page as Liam. When the cage cleared, and the referee stepped back Liam stepped up again. His fist out as Zayn glanced down to it, he could see the debate in his mind but slowly Zayn stepped forward.

 

He reached out his hand and it bobbed against Liam's. They nodded to each other.

 

"It seems that after two rounds, Liam Payne has been given the authority to have Zayn's respect. Malik has finally given his thought of respect to Payne. The last round Payne was locked down but Malik couldn't make a move because Payne also kept him down and out of the fight - this is going to be some thing new." The announcer commented amazed.

 

They were off. A bolt of encouragement sent Liam in, this time punching and kicking. The crowd cheered for the two as they rounded. Liam kicked his right leg up and Zayn blocked it, a left punch followed and Liam stepped back. Back and forth they went, throwing punches and blocking hits. Zayn ducked down for Liam's leg and tumbled down, Liam put up a fight this time. Getting strength, Liam pushed a striking punch of Zayn's to the side and in the move he shoved at Zayn's shoulder getting him to back off. In the moment of loss balance, Liam shoots out from under and gets Zayn down on his back.

 

The crowd was going wild.

 

Zayn blocked his face as Liam threw punches down. He brought his elbow down against Zayn's blocked forearms, and it didn't break. A punch slipped between Zayn's blocking hands and hooked onto his jaw, he never dropped his arms. Another punched slipped, another, smacking Zayn's jaw and chin - soon it would hit Zayn to a knock out. Liam didn't want it to go down that way. Like once before, he quickly pulled to his feet, and stepped back. The crowd bellowed at his decision, as Zayn slowly recollected what's happening. Slowly he rises to his feet.

 

Liam drew his fists back up.

 

"Liam has stepped back when he couldn't simply knocked Zayn out, what is this entire match any more?" He joked.

 

Zayn wiped his lightly bleeding nose and raised his fists. They moved in again. Up against the fence and around the ring they went - Zayn's points slowly meeting Liam's. Liam landed another blow and Zayn hit the floor. Liam mounted him and Zayn turned on his hands and knees, pulling his knees closely to his chest. Finding grip, Liam tucked one foot around Zayn's inner thigh and the other lingering behind. Liam punched the side of Zayn's jaw, and it gave him a moment to react. He tucked his other foot around Zayn's inner thigh and properly locked him up rolling on his back with Zayn's back against his chest - it was Zayn's decision to give up or not now.

 

Liam pulled Zayn's head into a choke hold, pulling tighter and tighter and yet - Zayn still didn't tap out.

 

Zayn's hands were at Liam's arms, trying to pry his arm to get air into his wind pipe. Staring to nothing but the shining lights coming down on them, Liam stared at him struggling. Fearing he'd make Zayn pass out quickly if he kept pressure on his throat, Liam's arms went lighter. Unknowingly, Zayn would not let Liam release him from the grip. Like a remembering touch, Zayn's hand rested near lifeless on Liam's. The heart beat in his neck slowing a second, his eyelashes dancing over his cheeks. Liam watched slowly as Zayn's submission would be Liam's win - and Zayn wanted it that way.

 

The bell went off.

 

The three matches were over - there were two fighters still conscious. It was a technical decision now, a decision of points.

 

After Liam had slipped out from under Zayn, Zayn slowly rose to his feet with the little help of Niall. Both standing on the opposite sides of the announcer as the camera crew fluttered around the octagon, one facing the three. The judges by the entrance and both coaches standing behind their fighter. The judges handed over a card and the announcer picked up the microphone to the arena speakers.

 

"After a long, respected fight - these two fighters have made it their best. I have the final scoring notes to settle the feud and championship winner."

The crowd around the octagon screamed and cheered.

"Zayn Malik scored with the judges 27 points." The crowd cheered, some boo'ed. "Liam Payne scored with the judges -," he paused, "27 points."

The crowd went wild, every one yelling and arguing.

"I have the final score." The announcer said, looking to the card. "With additional points for grappling, mounting, and striking earning the player an addition of 6 points." He paused, leaving every one of their toes for the answering. Liam's eyes clenched shut, Zayn's jaw clenched under pressure.

 

Anticipation killed.

 

**_"Liam Payne wins!!"_ **

 

The crowd went wild, the announcer grabbed Liam's arm and raised it and Liam was so over whelmed. He could see Sophia burst up, and Harry raised his arms above his head smiling and cheering. Mark whistled as he clapped loudly, Louis smacked a hard pat to his back and held up his other arm. The camera showing their smiles, and Liam laughed nervously. He raised his fists and let out a cheering yell. Men started inside the octagon with the winning belt for the championship, and he couldn't believe it.

 

It's been years - and he finally did it. He won the championship. They dropped it around his shoulder and motion triggered his senses back - people moved to the gate door. Zayn was leaving, following Niall along.

"Zayn!!" He yelled above the crowd, and to his surprise - he turned.

Liam left Louis' cheering side as he collected the prize for winning, and stopped in front of Zayn while he stood one step out of the cage. He looked up at him, the light catching the softness of his brown hew. "Congratulations." He smiled, "You did it."

The soft tone in his voice took Liam by surprise, he nodded. "Thank you." He shuffled, fixing the belt on his shoulder. "So, you're going back home?"

Zayn scoffed, looking to the crowd. "Yeah, I'm staying in Cali a while longer then I'm hitching the first plane out of here. It's been fun but -," he shrugged, "I miss home."

Liam nodded.

"And you?"

He jabbed his thumb to the rowdy crowd of Sophia, Harry, Louis, and Mark. "Getting on the last plane to Wolverhampton. It's been a while since I've been home. It's been a while for all of us."

Zayn nodded, his eyes scanning over the belt before meeting Liam's eyes again. He stepped up and patted Liam's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "Congrats." He said again, a warming smile on his lips.

 

This was the true _Zayn_. The one who smiled, not smirked. The one who observed, not stared. The one who loved - not hated. Liam was finally glad he got to see it.

 

Liam stared. "Will you really stop?" He blinked, "Will you really stop fighting?"

Zayn smiled, scoffing. "My dad wanted me to win. I did." He shrugged, "But stop fighting you?" He pointed at Liam. "There's nothing more fun than seeing you lose." He said, but there was no hate behind it any more, no more envy, or jealousy. He was kindly joking.

Liam scoffed before he could find himself smiling. "Next time, round two." He jabbed his finger at Zayn's chest, "you and me."

Zayn raised his eyebrows. "Alright." He smirked, licking his lips. His eyes scanned over Liam's face slowly, as if he were drawing every detail into his mind almost lovingly but sadly, for the last time. Zayn nodded, and before Liam could say anything else he was turning for the crowd of cameras shuttering and flashing and following Niall out of there.

 

Liam didn't have thoughts blocking his mind any more, they were gone. They'd walked out with Zayn as he left, taking every cloud with him and dumping them some where - because he didn't have need for them any more. He was sure of himself now - he didn't want to fight anymore. Liam looked down at the belt on his shoulder and smiled, he won this because some one taunted him and pushed him along only to just find a way on their own. Zayn shoved him and waved the title in his face, when he was just trying to find a way out. They both found a way to win.

 

Light hearted, Liam looked out of the ring and to the people talking to each other and to his little run down family approaching him. They were all he needed to move along, and with the help of a lost man searching for the light - he guided them both through the dark, but showed two different paths of light to follow. Seeking change in their lived, they took different paths that day.


	20. Chapter 20

Liam stared out to the lit skyline of the city at night before him and stood in the silence. A small flicker only mumbling lightly by him as a figure stood behind him, a cold beer hanging over his shoulder. He looked up and took it, "Thanks." He smiled and opened the bottle.

Sophia sat down behind him, looking to the city as they sat by the _HOLLYWOOD_ sign. "So, this is our last night in the states, huh?"

Liam nodded. "It's been a wild ride." He sighed, "I can't wait to get back home."

She laughed, "I think Wolverhampton misses you as much as you miss it."

He smiled. Drinking his beer a bit, he exhaled. "It won't be the same any more." He commented, "We've been out here so long, this started to feel like home a bit."

Sophia leaned into him, resting his elbow on his shoulder. "We could always come back. Tour again." She joked.

He scoffed, "Yeah right."

She laughed. "Mr. Liam Payne, Welterweight Champion takes a ride back home for a vacation."

"Headlines to the Sun magazine, I can almost hear it now. All the bull crap they'll pull."

"Hey, we'll stick together." She nudged him. "Like always."

"Yeah." He drank his beer. "How are the love birds doing?"

Sophia looked behind him, "Why don't you see for yourself?"

They both turned looking to Louis and Harry. They were pretty sure that Harry's hand was inside Louis' jeans, and they were working up a sexual storm by the fire. They laughed, Liam whistled and Sophia hollered. "Get a room you two!" Liam yelled.

Harry and Louis looked up, Louis being his classy self flipping his friends off and pulling Harry closer.

Liam and Sophia laughed and turned back to the city. Sophia sighed, "I guess it would seem different with you back home."

Liam watched her, "It already feels weird, switching places again."

She shrugged, circling her beer bottle's neck. "I don't know. All I know is that I'm ready to go home, and Wolverhampton is ready for you to come back home." She smiled.

He groaned, "Jet lag is going to be horrible." He rubbed his eyes.

"You're not the only one who's had to go on a plane several times in a row." She huffed.

He laughed, "I'm sorry for that."

They laughed, looking back out to the city.

"Last plane tomorrow morning." She commented, "First day back home."

Liam nodded, "Can't wait." He smiled, and Sophia met his smile. Ringing her arm around his back, he leaned his head on hers and they both admired the city one last time before they could go home.

 

This was the last trip they'd ever take. Goodbye America, and hello England. It'd been so long since Liam had been in his own bed, in his own home, in his own car, with his own family. He could almost feel the England breeze on him, remember the England weather and being trapped inside with rain outside his windows. Making breakfast or going out to lunch with Sophia and Louis, or having chats with Harry over the phone while Harry's at the store being fruit and wondering which fruit is more beneficial. He missed home, and home missed him. With his goal finished, and knowledge of a better vision of the world and the people around him - he wished that in the slightest bit, he could say thank you to the troubling spirit who tugged him along and taunted him. Only if.


	21. Epilogue

One Week Later.

 

The air picked up again and he drew his jacket close to him as he walked along. His boots trailing along the park pathway, his hands tucked in his pocket. It felt like autumn was coming quickly, if anything a storm would be. England had gotten colder once he returned from the states, it would be some thing he would remember for the rest of his life. The changing and turning tides of his life over lapping themselves in just the week he came back - and he already missed it. The rush of the crowd, the adrenaline pumping of the clubs, the drinks, the parties - they weren't as fun in England any more than America.

 

America was known for leaving people with memories they could never forget. Not always bad - but not always good.

 

He fished into his pocket just as he was sitting down on an empty bench in the park. A few people passed him by, no one noticing him. He found it better to end off alone, on his own to think and clear his mind. His fingers ticked with anticipation but he didn't know from what. Fetching out his phone he looked to the time and had a message, ignoring it he shoved his phone back in his pocket and looked around the empty park before his hands moved to the other pocket and touched a box.

 

Pulling it out, he opened the lit and hooked his finger on his remaining cigarettes. His lighter came out of the box as well as he leaned forward and cupped his hand around the flame, the wind kept knocking it out. Flicking at the lighter again, it wouldn't light. A flicking sound of metal clicked by his ear and he stared at shoes in his vision beside his, he lifted his head, with the cigarette between his lips still.

 

They took the cigarette from his mouth, and pressed it to their own. The metal sound of their own lighter lighting up as he lit the cigarette and closed the lid, inhaling the cigarette they exhaled and continued to stare down at him.

 

"What're you doing here?" They asked, pocketing their lighter. His cigarette in their mouth.

He smirked. "The question is," he met eyes with the stranger, "What're you doing here?" He licked his lips, "Liam?"

Liam stared down at Zayn on the bench, Zayn's cigarette between his lips. He exhaled, and held it out to Zayn.

Zayn took it, as Liam sat down a foot between them. He inhaled the cigarette now, enjoying the blissful taste of it. "You didn't answer me." He smirked, both looking out to the empty park.

Liam smiled, draping his arm on the bench and his fingertips grazed Zayn's leather jacket. "I was driving around and though I'd take a little trip. Say hello to old friends."

"Friends?" Zayn scoffed, "Who knew."

"I know." He smiled. Glancing to Zayn and the cigarette between his lips, the smoke that curled out.

Zayn tapped the cigarette, "So, what is the Champion doing now?" He asked, sinking into the corner of the bench putting one leg on the bench.

Liam's eyes raked over him, and when his eyes met Zayn's - Zayn's lips were turned in a smirk.

Zayn stubbed out the cigarette on the bench wood and looked at Liam, "How about that fight then?" He smiled and stood up. "Round two." He leaned down, his finger unlatching a button on Liam's shirt and before Liam could even focus - Zayn was taking his keys from his hand and starting down the path. "Well, come on then." Zayn smirked looking over his shoulder. " **How Bad Do You Want It**?" He mocked, and turned.

 

Liam's lips slowly turned into a smirk, as he shook his head and got up. Walking down the path after Zayn he then realized that maybe even if he'd been pushed to win some thing, maybe if he wasn't pushed and yet he still won - in this reality, he'd much rather have the tormenting conscious tugging him on then nothing at all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Until then. _The End_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I want to say thank you for the people who've commented while I was updated. Giving me a little idea on what I should fix and make more prominent - I really enjoyed writing this story. I learned entirely about a sport I never thought I would, and I got to let others learn in a way I understood as well. Being the first finished chaptered fic I've ever made on this site, I feel so accomplished in myself. The song "How Bad Do You Want It?" by Sevyn Streeter was inspired by this fic, and many of the inspiring words said by the character really hits home with what's been going on in my own life and others and I know that it's not only revolved around my life, but people have also struggled with their emotions and needs in life so I wanted to put that there. So, once again thank you to the one's who commented, are going to comment, and don't be afraid to find a way to talk with me if anything's up or need some help with your own things. I wouldn't mind helping. Honest. :) Anyways, thank you for reading and check out some of my other stories if you'd like. :) -A


End file.
